Here, There, Everywhere
by writermarie
Summary: Part Four of the Early Jed/Abbey Series: Jed and Abbey unite to face the future...and the past...


Title:      "Here, There, Everywhere"   
Author:     Marie E. Rossiter (writermarie2002@yahoo.com)  
Pairing:    Early Jed/Abbey  
Rating:     R  
Spoilers:   None  
Author's Note:  
The series that never seems to end...So, for those whom are still  
with me, thank you for hanging in there.  
Feedback:   Greatly appreciated and needed for my creative process. Also, thank  
you to those who have written to me. I appreciate your words   
tremendously!  
  
  
Time:  
Christmas 1967  
  
  
Abbey and Jed sat on the living room rug of her parents' living room  
and started to pick up the remnants of the wrapping paper from the  
abundance of gifts lying beneath the tree. As always, Abbey's parents  
were most generous in giving to their children, and now that included  
Jed, since he and Abbey were to be married the following May, right  
after his graduation from Notre Dame. But, deep down, both Jed and  
Abbey knew that he was part of the family from the first time Abbey  
and her folks picked him up the previous December at the bus station  
in the middle of the night.  
But, Jed's reticence was concerning to Abbey. Usually, when exams  
were  
over and the two of them were together, the time was spent excitedly  
planning for the upcoming wedding. They wasted little time in getting  
started on the details of their wedding. There were many things to  
consider; most especially Jed's future plans of graduate school.   
Abbey knew that it was inevitable that he would go on and she was  
fully prepared to follow him to school. He had mentioned a few  
schools, but nothing was set in stone.  
But, as Christmas grew closer, Jed became increasingly distant. He  
wasn't lashing out at Abbey or anything like that, but she could tell  
that something was on his mind. And, not wanting to press the issue,  
she kept her concerns to herself. She thought perhaps the pressure of  
graduation was starting to weigh heavy on him. Or, perhaps it was the  
fact that he was apart from his own family for yet another holiday  
season. As Abbey continued to study Jed, she hoped that maybe  
someday, those issues would be resolved.  
Jed stood up and took an armful of paper into the kitchen. He  
deposited the trash in the can and noticed Abbey's father pouring  
himself a cup of coffee.  
"Hey, Dad," Jed said quietly.  
"Hey, Jed."  
Jed stood there awkwardly for a few moments, not saying anything.  
"Something on your mind, son?"  
"Quite a few things, sir."  
"Problems between you and Abbey?" he asked with concern.  
"Oh, no, sir," Jed interjected immediately. "At least...not yet."  
"Not yet? Hmm. Have a seat, son. Maybe I can help."  
Jed pulled up a chair across from Abbey's father at the table.   
"Well,  
sir. I bought a ring for Abbey. I felt badly for not being able to  
give her one when we were first engaged. It's not much, but I've been  
saving some money from various jobs I've been working at school."  
"That's wonderful, Jed," the older man said with a smile. "Any  
particular reason why you haven't given it to her?"  
"I wanted it to be so much more..." Jed began.  
"Jed, it's not the ring, it's the meaning behind it. You know better  
than that. Abigail will love whatever you give her. She'll love you  
even if you didn't give her a ring."  
"It's just, you and your wife have given me so much. I want to be  
able  
to give as much to your daughter."  
"You will, Jed. You're young, bright and focused on the future.   
Give  
yourself some time. Once you finish graduate school, you'll see. It  
may take some time, but I know for a fact that you will take my  
daughter to places and give her things that none of us can even  
imagine."  
Jed's face dropped even more.  
"What is it?" Abbey's father questioned. "Having difficulties with  
the  
graduate school search?"  
"No."  
"No...but...."  
"I found a school and I've been accepted."  
"That's fantastic, son!" Abbey's father said, jumping up and patting  
Jed on the back.  
"No, it's not," Jed returned quietly.  
"Why on earth not?"  
"Because it's the London School of Economics."  
"Oh, I see," the man answered, rubbing his chin.  
"Yeah."  
"So, what's the problem?"  
"The problem?" Jed repeated, clearly shocked. "We're talking London,  
England..."  
"Yes, I know where London is, Jed. Is this where you want to go to  
school?"  
Jed didn't answer.  
"Son, I asked you a question. Is the London School of Economics  
where  
you want to go to pursue your graduate studies?"  
"Yes."  
"So, then, what's the problem?"  
Jed pulled the ring box out of his pocket and looked at it solemnly.   
"I'm not sure Abbey will still want this if I accept their offer."  
Abbey's father sighed and took his seat once again. "Jed, I don't  
know  
what you have learned over the course of your young life, but one  
lesson you have to learn is that love is not conditional."  
"I know that," Jed returned.  
"No, son, I don't think that you do. Now, I don't know why that is,  
and quite frankly, it's none of my business. But, in the end, the  
only way you're going to know how this is going to end is if you talk  
to Abbey."  
"I agree," a voice said from the doorway.  
Jed and Abbey's father turned around to see Abbey standing behind  
them.  
"Abbey," Jed said, standing up and facing her.  
"You were accepted to the London School of Economics and you didn't  
tell me?"  
Jed held on to the back of the chair, waiting for her explosion. "I  
guess I don't have to ask you how long you were standing there, huh?"  
"I guess not."  
Jed swallowed. "I was going to tell you; I just didn't know how to."  
"Did you think I would be pissed off at you?" Abbey asked.  
"Well, it's happened before once or twice."  
"Don't try to put this on me..."  
Abbey's father stood up, "Maybe I should go see what Mom's up to."  
"It's ok, Daddy," Abbey assured him, waving for him to sit down.   
"Jed,  
if we are going to be married, which we are, you are going to have to  
learn to talk to me."  
"I do talk to you, Abbey. It's just that sometimes when we talk,  
it's  
more like an inquisition."  
"Because sometimes getting things out of you is like pulling teeth."  
Jed took in a breath. Both of them had managed to keep their tempers  
in check, so far. He wanted to keep it that way. "London is awfully  
far away, Abbey. And, what about your schooling?"  
"Uh, Jed, I planned on going back to Indiana with you at one point.   
School is school. They do still have other schools in London, don't  
they?"  
"Yes."  
"So, what's the problem?"  
Jed looked at Abbey and her father and grinned. "Seems to be a  
popular  
question in this family. What about your family?"  
Abbey paused for a few seconds. "I'm not saying it won't be  
difficult,  
Jed. But, you are my family, too. I want to be with you, and I know  
that means having to go away. It won't be forever. I'll miss them  
terribly. But, they understand, and so do I."  
Jed nodded. "O.k."  
"O.k....meaning what?" Abbey pressed.  
"O.k. meaning, I'll reply to admission that I'll accept their offer."  
"Good! I've always wondered what England was like!" Abbey exclaimed,  
walking over to Jed and giving him a hug.  
"Abbey, I have something for you," Jed said, reaching into his  
pocket.  
"Excuse me," Abbey's father said. "Now I really should go find my  
wife." He left the kitchen quickly.  
Jed took out the box. "I know it's not much, and some day, I promise  
I'll get you something more suitable later on."  
Abbey opened the box. "Jed, it's lovely. So delicate and  
beautiful."  
She held out her hand and allowed Jed to put the ring on her left  
hand.  
"It's small," Jed lamented.  
"It's perfect. What would a future doctor do with a huge rock on her  
hand? I wouldn't need a scalpel, I could just cut them with my  
diamond ring."  
Jed smiled. "Thanks for being so understanding."  
"Of course," Abbey said, her demeanor changing slightly.  
"Something wrong?" Jed inquired.  
"No. It's just, since I was so understanding, I'm hoping that you  
will  
be kind enough to reciprocate that level of understanding...."  
"Why?" Jed replied, looking confused.  
"Well, I have something for you, too."  
"O.k." Jed said slowly.  
Abbey handed Jed an envelope.  
"What is this?"  
"A letter....I forgot, you never were really good with those," Abbey  
remarked, shaking her head.  
"Funny. Seriously, I don't get it."  
"I, um, wrote a letter to your parents."  
"You did what??? How?? Why??"  
"Well, as to the 'how', I got your New Hampshire address from Leo and  
Jenny."  
"Remind me to throttle them..." Jed said, through clenched teeth.  
"As to the 'why', I think it's important that you get these issues  
resolved."  
"Abbey..." Jed moaned.  
"Jed," Abbey threw back at him with the same tone, "as much as you  
hate  
to admit it, you miss them. You need them. They're your family!   
You're graduating. You're getting married! Don't you think they  
should be involved?"  
"NO!" Jed said forcefully.  
Abbey stood there in stunned silence.  
"I don't need them. I don't need him. Not after everything's that's  
happened. That's why I left, Abbey. I couldn't deal with it anymore.  
I wanted some space, and that's how it is, and that's how it will  
stay."  
"Well, not exactly."  
"What do you mean, not exactly?"  
"They're coming here."  
Jed eyes blinked furiously, "They're coming here?"  
"Yes."  
"Why would they do that?" Jed inquired defensively.  
Abbey didn't blink and kept her expression firm. "I invited them."  
Jed looked at the envelope that Abbey gave to him and then back up at  
her. Saying nothing, he let it drop on the floor as he walked out of  
the kitchen, through the hallway and into his room, shutting the door  
quietly behind him.

Part Two

Abbey walked into the living room, where her parents were   
seated and looking rather grim.   
"What?" Abbey demanded.  
"You knew that this could happen," her mother replied.  
"Yes."  
"So, why did you go through with it?" her father asked.  
"Dad, this is a huge part of his life and he needs to deal   
with it."  
"Do you think pushing him on it is such a good idea?" he   
continued.  
"You don't know Jed the way I do. He'd keep this locked up   
inside him for a while, and it's not good for him," Abbey explained.  
Her father raised an eyebrow at his daughter. "Jed has always   
seemed to be open to discussion; quite open in fact."  
Abbey shook her head. "Not about this," she insisted.  
"Well, then, maybe there's a reason," her father replied.  
"I just want to help, Daddy. I love him. I'm worried about   
him. He's never told me what went on in his family. How can I help   
him if he won't share with me?"  
"Seems to me that he'll share when he's ready. Sweetheart, I   
don't know what's happened, either. But, from what Jed isn't saying   
to us, I can't imagine it's going to be good. Are truly ready to   
hear what he may have to say? Because if he tells you, and you, in   
any way, back off from him, you will destroy him."  
Abbey stood in front of her parents and considered her   
father's statement.  
"All I'm saying, Abigail, is that some things may be better   
left alone or unsaid."  
"I love Jed, Daddy. All of him. I'll be there for him, no   
matter what."  
Abbey noticed that her parents were looking beyond her now   
and she followed their gaze to see Jed standing in the archway   
leading into the room.  
"Jed…" Abbey began.  
Jed's appearance was almost greenish-gray color, as he walked   
into the room. Sickly may have been a better description.  
"Son, are you all right?" Abbey's father asked.  
Jed slowly sat down in one of the armchairs.   
"Jed?" Abbey's father probed.  
"You shouldn't have done that, Abbey," Jed said quietly, his   
tone exhibiting a sense of emptiness.  
"Jed, I'm sorry, I just…"  
Jed interrupted Abbey, still not looking at her, "You   
shouldn't have done that," he repeated in the same manner. Then, he   
gave an extended sigh. "I guess it was just a matter of time,   
though."  
"What do you mean?" Abbey asked.  
"I thought that maybe if I believed hard enough, prayed hard   
enough, that I could forget. I thought that by being here and part   
of your family, it would be enough to erase it all from my mind. I   
was kidding myself, I guess." Jed fidgeted in his seat a   
little. "All of you have given me so much: love, acceptance,   
patience, concern… It's a little overwhelming for a boy who grew up   
in a virtual vacuum of emotion."  
Abbey and her parents looked at each other uncomfortably.   
Jed simply continued to look at the floor.  
"When I was growing up, it was a constant battle to keep my   
head above the water. My older brother tormented me a lot, which   
brothers do, I guess. But, no one in my family ever seemed to treat   
me as if I belonged there. My presence there almost seemed awkward,   
you know? Everyone in Manchester thought that the Bartlet's were the   
ideal family. Father was headmaster of an elite boys prep school,   
Mom was the happy homemaker and the two sons were dutiful   
progenies." Jed chuckled bitterly now. "While, in reality, the   
father was a manipulative, cold, tyrannical bastard, the mother   
cowered in a corner, the elder son was well on his way to following   
in his father's footsteps, and the baby of the family….well, I did   
everything I could to be the good son: I studied, tried to keep the   
peace. Yet, everything I did came under the scrutiny of my father.   
He'd cast his eyes down at me in disapproval; everything I did or was   
involved in fell 'just short' of his approval, and he had no   
hesitation in letting me know his feelings on the subject, or any   
subject for that matter."  
Jed stood up now, still not looking at Abbey or his future in-  
laws and walked toward the living room window and stared outside. "I   
think my father always resented me, and that's not an easy thing for   
a kid growing up to believe. But, I was pretty smart and I knew   
where he stood. He resented the fact that I was a devout Catholic.   
After all, I was only baptized because my mother was Catholic and she   
insisted. How she won that argument, I'll never know. Probably the   
only one she ever did win. But, it was a connection to her and I   
treasured it. She'd take me to church every week. It was our   
special time together and it was bliss. So, I clung to my mother's   
faith, which became my faith. That only served to anger my father   
more, I suppose. When it came time for me to go to prep school, as   
most of the boys did in my town, it was under the close eye of the   
headmaster: my father, who insisted that I call him 'sir', no matter   
where we were or when it was. Everyone was terrified of him, most   
especially me. He wore that position of power like a glove, and I   
can tell you, it was a perfect fit. Even as I excelled in school,   
he'd challenge me, criticize me or do whatever he could to squash any   
passion or desire I had for anything."  
Jed folded his arms in front of him tightly and continued to   
stare blankly out the window. "Announcing my intention to become a   
priest was the final straw. He laughed at me, literally. Said I was   
a hypocrite and there was no way I would make it. He told me that   
the only reason I wanted to become a priest was because I was running   
away from the real world, and the priesthood was the only place I   
could go to run my mouth off about my high and mighty principles,   
where were false and full of pretense, anyway. I simply wanted to   
devote my life to God and the faith that kept me strong for all of   
those years. I thought that once I was in college, I could keep a   
low profile, stay out of his way and get the education I needed to   
get the hell out of there. It all worked well until last Christmas."  
"I came home, under duress, but I wanted to see my mom.   
She's a victim in all of this, too, although I've always wondered why   
any woman would stay with such a bitter man. Anyway, I had made my   
decision to leave seminary school and my father found out. To him,   
it was a victory and he took the first chance to essentially say, 'I   
told you so". It pissed me off, but I dealt with it and decided to   
let it go, for my mom's sake."  
Suddenly, Abbey noticed Jed's whole body tense up. "However,   
when he told me that Abbey had written me and he started on that…I   
knew things weren't going to go well. Finally, after I talked to   
Abbey on the phone that night, he started saying disgusting things   
about the two of us…about her, I knew that enough was enough. I   
don't give a damn what he says about me, but when…" Jed paused and   
his jaw set even tighter now. "But, when he called Abbey a whore, I   
found myself confronting him and the next thing I knew, I punched him   
out."  
Abbey's mother let out a soft gasp, and her husband put his   
arm around her to keep her still.  
"There was no way in hell I was going to let him talk that   
way about anyone in my life, especially the woman I love. So, I got   
my stuff and I left. I haven't been back and I haven't been in touch   
since. And, up until now, I had no plans on having contact. But, I   
guess it's unavoidable now."  
Abbey stood up and walked over to stand behind Jed. She   
wrapped her arms around the front of him tightly. "Jed, I'm so   
sorry."  
"You know, the man rarely laid a hand on me, yet I feel as   
though he tried to beat the life out of me. It sort of scares me to   
think what he might have done if he had hit me more often."  
"I had no idea…" Abbey said, trailing off.  
"How could you? I never told you. I didn't want to. I   
wanted to put it behind me. I was ashamed, too, to be honest with   
you."  
Abbey's father stood up and walked over to Jed now,   
too. "You have nothing to be ashamed about, son. You are a fine   
man. I'm proud of you."  
"Thank you," Jed replied quietly.  
Abbey turned Jed around to face her. "I knew I shouldn't have   
written that letter, but I just thought that if you got together,   
things could be worked out. I guess I know some things aren't always   
that simple. Maybe I can call them and tell them not to come."  
Jed took in a deep breath, "No, don't do that. It had to   
happen sometime, I guess. If I have to see him, at least it will be   
here, where I know I'm welcome." Jed took Abbey's hands in   
his. "It's time for closure. As long as I have you with me, I can   
handle it."  
Abbey nodded silently and embraced Jed. Closure, she thought   
to herself, was usually a good thing…so why did she feel so horrible   
about what was to come?

Part Three

Time: New Years Eve 1967  
  
Jed sat on his bed, absently leafing through his Economics of   
Third World Countries text. His attention was repeatedly being   
pulled away by the clock sitting on the dresser across the room.   
3:47 p.m.  
Exactly 13 minutes.  
He had no doubt of that. Punctuality was a science for his   
father—time, an entity to be worshipped like a deity. Pity the   
person who caused him to be late or was late in meeting with him.  
Four o'clock loomed large over Jed, weighing him down on the   
bed. He didn't feel like moving and he was becoming acutely aware of   
his environment. Each tick on the clock reverberated on the bedroom   
walls. Each breath was deliberate. Each beat of his heart pounded   
throughout his body. The sounds surrounding him layered one upon the   
other, until it was a litany of noise that was almost unbearable.  
"Jed?"  
A voice of reason rises from the chaos.  
Jed looked up, almost startled. "What?" he snapped   
unintentionally.  
"You doing ok, son?" Abbey's father asked, standing in the   
hallway, looking in at Jed through the open door to his room.  
"Oh, yes, sir. I guess I was just daydreaming."  
"All right," the man replied and continued down the hallway   
to his bedroom. Upon entering, he found his wife finishing her   
routine for getting ready for company: adjusting her freshly washed   
dress, affixing the basic string of pearls around her neck, doing   
some last minute touch ups on her hair and makeup. Of course, to   
him, she needed none of these things to look beautiful, but he knew   
that his wife felt that first impressions and appearances were   
essential.  
"I don't know why you spend so much time in front of that   
mirror," he said to her, coming into the room and sitting on the edge   
of the bed. "You certainly don't need to."  
"I'll take that as a compliment. I just want to make sure   
that everything is perfect. Make sure that we show them our   
hospitality."  
"I don't know why," the man replied with a scowl. "Seems to   
me the only thing I'm going to want to be showing them is the door."  
"John," the wife said, turning quickly to face him, "You   
promised…"  
"I know what I promised Elizabeth, but I don't think I'm   
going to be able to keep it."  
"You have to!"  
"Why? What that man has done to our son…."  
Elizabeth walked over to John and sat beside him. "He's   
their son, too, you know."  
"Biology is highly overrated, Lizzie. Just because that man   
fathered that child, doesn't make him a father."  
Elizabeth sighed and took her husband's hand. "I know. But,   
if we don't give this a try, things may never work out."  
"I don't think that would devastate, Jed. Do you?"  
"It's not for us to say, I'm afraid," Elizabeth replied   
quietly.  
John sighed now, looking at Elizabeth. "I don't want to see   
him hurt, Lizzie."  
"I don't either. But, maybe this will all work out. But, it   
won't work if you don't go into this with an open mind."  
"I know. I know," John muttered. "All right. I'll go in   
with an open mind and on my best behavior. But, so help me God, if   
this man so much as says anything disparaging, I will remove him   
bodily from our home and make sure that he never sees Jed again."  
"Just keep your temper in check, dear heart. That's all I   
ask." Elizabeth stood up and checked herself out in the mirror one   
last time. "I should go make sure that things are all set in the   
other room. You'll be out shortly, too, I presume?"  
"Yes, Elizabeth. I'll be right there. Just give me a second   
or two, all right."  
"Of course," she answered, giving him a quick kiss on the   
cheek and exiting the bedroom.  
John sat on the bed, thinking of how Jed looked just a few   
short moments ago. He looked scared, and that was something that   
made John's stomach cringe.   
"Don't worry, son. It'll all be ok," John said aloud to   
himself. "I'll make sure of that…That is one promise I won't break.   
Count on it."  
  
At precisely four o'clock in the afternoon, the familiar   
chimes of the doorbell range. Abbey, who was in the kitchen, looked   
at her mother anxiously.  
"Go answer the door. You invited them," her mother reminded   
her gently.  
Abbey approached the door with trepidation. She swallowed   
any fears she had as she turned the doorknob and opened the door.  
Standing outside the door was an attractive middle-aged woman   
with a warm-looking face and a nervous smile. The man standing   
beside her was markedly more difficult to read. There was no   
evidence of emotion whatsoever on his face or in his body language.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Bartlet? I'm Abigail Barrington," Abbey said,   
showing a hopefully genuine-looking smile. "Welcome to our home."  
"Thank you," Mrs. Bartlet replied breathlessly. "We're glad   
to be here."  
Abbey studied the couple. Somehow, she doubted the veracity   
of that statement, but she kept her tongue still.  
"Please, come in. I'll go get my parents."  
"We're right here," John said, standing next to his wife, his   
arm securely around her waist. "I'm John Barrington," he continued,   
extending his hand to the couple. Mrs. Bartlet immediately took his   
hand and shook it. Afterwards, John offered his hand to Mr. Bartlet,   
who, after an awkward moment, extended his hand. The two men studied   
each other very carefully, but said nothing. John turned to his wife   
again, returning his arm around her waist. "This is my wife   
Elizabeth. It's a pleasure to meet you both."  
"Thank you, John. My name is Eleanor and this is my husband,   
James." Eleanor looked around the room, her eyes scanning for a   
familiar face.   
"If you're looking for Jed, he'll be right out," Abbey said,   
not entirely sure that was the case.  
Eleanor nodded. "It's been a while since we've seen him.   
You can imagine how anxious I am."  
"Yes," Abbey answered. Then, she noticed Mrs. Bartlet's eyes   
starting to fill with tears and widen just slightly. Her lips began   
to tremble a bit as she looked over Abbey's shoulder. "Jed…" she   
said in an anguished whisper.  
Everyone in the room turned to see the source of Eleanor's   
emotion. Jed had walked in, not detected by anyone except his   
mother. Abbey noted that Jed looked remarked calm and collected as   
he moved toward his mother.  
"Jed…" Eleanor repeated, unable to say anything else.  
Jed walked until he stood right in front of her. He extended   
his arms. "Hello, Mom."  
Eleanor threw her arms around her son, trying to hold back   
sobs of relief at the sight and feel of her youngest son. She held   
him tightly, as if she were afraid that if she let him go, he would   
vanish again.  
"Mom, I need to breathe," Jed said softly.  
"Oh, of course. It's just…well…"  
"It's ok, Mom." Jed assured her, backing away slightly. "I'm   
not going anywhere." It was as if he knew her innermost thoughts.  
He backed further away from her and then turned to his   
father. He walked directly up to him, shoulders straight and tall   
and his eyes not flinching at all.  
"Hello, father."  
And Jed stood there, waiting for his father's response.

Part Four

Father and son stood face to face, neither of them moving nor saying  
a  
word. Jed had placed the serve directly into his father's court, but  
no return was apparent. Jed was merely glad that he could stand here  
like this and not feel completely intimidated. He would be lying to  
himself if he said he didn?t experience some form of apprehension, but  
he was here, in the moment, and not backing away.  
Finally, after what seemed an interminable passage of time, a return  
was made:  
"Jed."  
One direct shot lofted over the net and firmly landed on the other  
side. Neither man's face showed the emotion hiding behind the mask.   
Jed didn't blink?didn't react to this response.  
Then, as if coming to rescue, John stepped up to the men. "Why don't  
we get your things from the car and get you settled. There will be  
plenty of time to talk later."  
John led the Bartlets back out to the car, and Jed remained fixed in  
his spot. Abbey stood beside him, looking at him, clearly puzzled at  
his posture.   
Out of the corner of her eye, Abbey noticed movement: that of Jed's  
hands trembling. She reached out and grabbed him.   
"Jed, what is it?"  
Jed tried to control the shaking, but he couldn't. "I don't know.   
Probably nerves," he replied with an anxious laugh. "I just need to  
sit for a second."  
Abbey walked him over to the sofa and sat beside him. "You were  
great," Abbey assured him, still holding his hand.  
Jed chuckled. "Yeah? I felt as though I was going to throw up."  
"Your mother seems nice."  
"She is. Misguided and naﶥ, but nice." Jed took a deep  
breath, in  
an attempt to slow the adrenaline rush throughout his body. He  
glanced over at Abbey and a smirk spread across his face. "And, what  
did you think of my father."  
Abbey took a moment before answering, "I don't know."  
"Oh, come on. You've always been one to form opinions quickly."  
Abbey's eyebrow cocked upward, "I'm sure you mean that in the nicest  
possible way."  
"You've avoiding my question."  
"No, I honestly don't have an answer for you. He certainly makes it  
difficult to get a sense about him."  
"Yeah, and that's just the way he likes it."  
Abbey turned herself so that she was fully facing Jed. "Well, at  
least  
there were no punches thrown or screaming matches."  
"Yes, so I guess miracles are indeed possible," Jed replied  
sarcastically.  
"Your hand is still shaking," Abbey noted.  
Jed looked down and shrugged his shoulders. "It happens once in a  
while when I get stressed or upset. Don't worry about it. It'll stop  
in a few seconds."  
"O.k.," Abbey conceded. "Why don't we go see if we can help?" She  
stood up, pulling Jed up by his hand, which now was barely trembling.  
She squeezed it, almost willing the involuntary movements to stop,  
which they did shortly thereafter. The two walked outside to see what  
assistance they can offer.  
  
Midnight brought in 1968 with cheers, kisses and embraces. Jed  
believed  
that while the upcoming year would be the most significant in his life  
in regards to changes, it would also be the one that held the most  
promise of happiness and contentment. Holding Abbey in his arms as  
old changed into new, he understood the importance of taking advantage  
of opportunities as they happened and of being with the ones you love.  
Perhaps that is why Jed noticed that as soon as the obligatory  
exchanges of affection completed with the twelfth toll of the clock  
chimes, his father excused himself from the room.   
Jed pulled back slowly from Abbey. "Will you excuse me for a  
moment?"  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'll be right back, don't worry," Jed assured her, giving her a peck  
on the cheek.  
Abbey watched in puzzlement as Jed left the room and walked out of  
the  
house.  
  
Upon hitting the cold air, Jed's arms instinctually crossed in front  
of  
him. A few steps down from the porch, his father stood silent and  
still.  
"A little cold out here for a night time stroll, isn't it?" Jed  
asked.  
His father's head turned just slightly, "This isn't cold, Josiah.   
It's  
brisk."  
Jed found himself smirking, in spite of himself. "Right," was his  
simple reply.  
"Why are you out here?" Jed's father inquired.  
"I was just going to ask you the same question."  
James turned his head away from Jed now. "I don't know."  
"Why did you come here, sir?" Jed asked, deciding to take the direct  
approach and get it over with.  
A deep sigh escaped the elder man's lips, clouds of warm water vapor  
puffing up around his head. "I was just wondering that myself,  
actually."  
"Why do you hate me, father?"  
A second sigh came from the man, but he still did not move. "I don't  
hate you, Josiah. I just don't understand you."  
Jed shook his head slowly. "You've never even tried to."  
A silence filled the air now.  
"What did you expect when you came down here, then?" Jed questioned.  
"I wasn't sure. The last time we met, you punched me out, so in my  
mind, I figured I should expect anything."  
"You called my girl a 'whore', sir. What would you have done had  
someone called Mom that?"  
No reply came from the father.  
"From the time I was little, you treated me as though I was a  
disappointment to you. What could I have ever done to shame you, even  
as a boy?"  
"From the time you were a boy, I didn't understand you. You said  
things, did things?"  
"I was a child, father. Children are inquisitive."  
"Yes, but it was something else with you, Josiah. It?it scares me.   
You remind me more of my brothers than you do of me?they were the same  
way, and they made no secret about the fact that I wasn't like them."  
"And, yet, you encouraged that type of behavior between me and my own  
brother."  
"I'm not going to stand here and explain myself to you, Josiah. I  
did  
the best I could."  
"No, you didn't," stated Jed emphatically.  
"Excuse me?"  
"All we wanted was love, father. And, you couldn't give it. We  
craved  
it. I did everything I could to impress you, and it still wasn't  
enough."  
James shook his head.  
"It's a shame, father. You missed out as a kid, and now you've  
missed  
out as a father."  
Jed turned to walk away, but then stopped and turned back to his  
father. "I just wanted you to know that I'm not angry at you any  
more. I just feel sorry for you?for your loss."  
And Jed turned around once more and went inside.

Part Five

Time:  
Early AM, New Years Day 1968  
  
Not two seconds after Jed entered the house, the door opened suddenly  
behind him and then slammed shut.  
Jed spun around quickly to find his father standing in front of the  
closed door.  
"For your information, I don't need your sympathy, Josiah!" the man  
shouted.  
"Father, please," Jed said in a loud whisper.  
"You started this conversation, I believe. You are not going to walk  
away at your convenience!"  
"Then, why don't we continue this discussion outside?" Jed firmly  
suggested.  
James' face flushed red. "We'll finish right here and right now."  
Jed sighed.  
"You know nothing of my childhood, young man. And, yet you feel  
qualified to judge me?"  
"I don't want to know the specifics, father. I'm not really that  
interested. But, it's obvious that you are not happy."  
"I gave you everything! A good home, a solid education!" The man's  
voice began to rise again in anger.  
"Excuse me, but is there a problem here?" John called out from behind.  
Jed winced and turned around to see both families standing just outside  
the room. "No, Dad, there's no problem."  
"Dad?!" John boomed. "So, it's Dad, is it? That's wonderful, Josiah.  
Where has that man been for the past 23 years of your life?"  
John started toward the living room area, but his wife grabbed him by  
the arm firmly, shaking her head 'no'.  
"That's the same question I've been asking about you, father," Jed  
returned calmly.  
There was a long pause.  
"What do you mean?" James asked, lowering his voice and leveling his tone.=   
  
"I mean that when you were actually home, which wasn't often, you  
pulled yourself away from us. Shut down. Finished. Wanted to give  
nothing. Oh, you made sure we pulled our weight, but what did we get  
in return? Gratitude?"  
"I shouldn't have to be grateful to my children for meeting their  
responsibilities!" James interrupted.  
"You just don't get it, father. We didn't do the things we did for  
your approval or gratitude, although that would have been nice. We  
shouldn't have to earn your love or respect. I'm your son. You?re my  
father. When I was I child, you certainly never did anything in  
particular for me to love and respect you; however, I did. Don't ask  
me why. But, you were my father, and it was enough for me, I suppose.  
But, after being pushed away for so long, there's only so many times  
I can come back willingly to simply pushed again." Jed paused for a  
moment. "That's why I'm taking a stab at the fact that the same thing  
happened to you. I don't know your family very well, and I'm fairly  
certain that's on purpose. It just didn't have to be that way for us,  
Dad."  
Silence filled the room once again.  
"I don't expect us to be best friends," Jed continued. "I don't even  
expect us to be very good acquaintances for that matter. But for the  
sake of Mom and Abbey and her family, this war has to end. I want my  
parents to be involved in my life. I know it's not up to me to make  
that decision unilaterally, but I want you to know that I'm willing.   
There's been enough arguing and screaming to last two lifetimes. I'm  
tired, father. I need to focus on my future with Abigail. She's my  
life now." Jed turned around to look at Abbey, whose eyes were filled  
with tears. "We've both wasted a lot of time on pride issues and  
various other things. And, while I can't make any promises that I'll  
won't ever let pride or stubbornness rule my actions, I've learned  
what a mistake it is."  
Jed sighed audibly and walked up to Abbey. He stood by her side and  
faced his father once again. "So, yell and scream all you want to,  
but I'm finished with it," he concluded. He looked at the various  
faces of the people congregated in the room. "I apologize if this  
ruined everyone's holiday. And, I apologize for my rudeness right  
now, but I'm quite tired and I think I need to excuse myself."  
Jed left the room quietly and went to his bedroom. Abbey walked in  
with him and shut the door quietly. "You ok?" she asked him quietly.  
Jed sat on the edge of bed and nodded his head. Abbey sat next to him  
and took his hand. "Your hand is shaking again."  
"I'm feeling a little stress again," Jed remarked casually, looking  
down at his hand.  
Abbey looked at Jed, but said nothing. She opened her arms to him and  
he rested his head on her shoulder. He couldn't hold back the tears,  
but he did manage to hold back the sound. So, he silently cried on  
her shoulder and she rocked him as though he was a delicate child.  
"You did the right thing. It's over now. It'll be ok," Abbey  
whispered. She moved him back onto the bed more and leaned up against  
the headboard. She stroked his hair gently until she heard his  
breathing become deeper. She looked down and saw that he was asleep.  
It wasn't long thereafter that sleep overcame her as well. The  
couple held each other as they slept, an unconscious sign of love and  
support for one another.  
A while later the door opened. John and Elizabeth looked inside.   
Then, they looked at one another.  
"Do you think?." Elizabeth began quietly.  
"I think that they need to be left alone," John whispered. "They're  
fine. They're good kids, Lizzie. If we support their getting  
married, then we should trust them. He needs her now more than ever.  
Come on, let's get to bed." He led her by the hand and closed the  
door quietly behind them.  
The next morning, Jed subconsciously felt the bed shaking. Perhaps it  
was the wonderful dream he was having about him and Abbey. He smiled  
sleepily, rolling over and pulling Abbey into his arms.  
"Jed! Wake up!" he thought he heard. The voice was easily  
recognizable, but it was hushed and sounding rather frantic.  
He somehow managed to open his eyes and saw Abbey next to him. Maybe  
it wasn't a dream after all?"Well, good morning, beautiful," he  
purred, snuggling closer to me.  
"Get off of me jackass!" Abbey said, pushing him away.  
Jed suddenly sat up, remarkably alert. "What the hell? What's wrong?"  
Abbey practically jumped out of the bed. "What's wrong? Look at this  
picture, Jed!" She exclaimed, holding her hands out wide in front of her.  
Jed scratched his head, looking at his fianc饠absently. "What?"  
Abbey let out an exasperated sigh. "Whose room are we in?"  
"Mine," Jed answered slowly, still not seeing where this was going.  
"Right," Abbey continued, rolling her eyes. "And, whose room am I  
supposed to be in when I wake up in the morning???"  
"Yours," Jed replied as if he were answering a stupid question.   
But, then when he saw Abbey nodding her head furiously, her eyes wide  
as saucers, it hit Jed.  
"Yours!" he repeated loudly.  
"Shhh!" Abbey demanded as she ran back over to him in two steps and  
covered his mouth. "Do you want my parents to come in here?"  
"Nm-um" Jed mumbled beneath her hand. Gently pushing her back, he  
continued, "What happened? How did this happen? The last thing I  
remember was coming back in here and you were holding me."  
"Right," Abbey agreed. "I must have dozed off soon afterward. That's  
the last I recall."  
"O.k?o.k?this is o.k?" Jed blundered.  
"Ok? This is so NOT ok, Jed! If my parents find out, they'll flip out!"  
"They won't find out. We didn't get in trouble at Notre Dame and we're  
not here," Jed stated firmly. He got up quickly. "The first thing we  
need to do is change our clothes. We can't go out to breakfast  
wearing the same thing we did last night. That'll be a dead giveaway."  
"Right," Abbey agreed quickly. "That means I have to get back to my  
room without being noticed."  
"All right, I'll check the door and the hallway?you stay back. I'll  
give you the sign and you go to your room. We'll both get changed and  
meet for breakfast."  
"This sounds like a bad farce, Jed," Abbey said with a tinge of both a  
whine and some annoyance.  
"Do you want this to work?" Jed whispered to her harshly.  
"Of course I do!" Abbey whispered back.  
"Then do as I say!" Jed demanded.  
"Oh, all right," Abbey agreed. "Just do it now, before I lose my nerve."  
Jed opened the door and stepped just outside into the hallway. He took  
a quick glance down the hallway and waved his arm for Abbey to leave.  
She darted out of the room and into her own room.  
Jed shut the door quietly and sat down on the bed. Then, quite  
suddenly, he found himself laughing hysterically.  
A half-hour later, Jed walked into the dining room, finding Abbey and  
her parents there.  
"Well, good morning, son," John said upon Jed's entrance.   
"Hello, sir," Jed replied. He looked over at Abbey, who was looking  
down at her plate. Jeez, could she be a little more obvious, he  
thought with a grin. He took a seat next to Abbey.  
"How did you sleep?" her father asked.  
Jed cleared his throat. "Fine."  
John held back a smile and ate his breakfast.  
"You know," John continued, talking through the pancakes in his mouth.  
"You did quite well last night, son. I was proud of you."  
"Thank you, sir," Jed replied quietly.  
"But, I have to admit, we were a little worried about you."  
"You were?" Jed asked warily.  
"Yes. So, we decided to check on you before you went to bed."  
Abbey stopped eating, her fork mid-air, as Jed swallowed hard and said,  
"You did?"  
"Yes, we did."  
"Mom, Daddy," Abbey jumped in. "It's not what you think!"  
"It isn't?" John asked innocently.  
Jed stood up. "No, sir, I can assure you of that."  
"Oh, really, and just how can you be so assuring, son?"  
Jed looked at Abbey, then looked down. "Because, I made a promise to  
myself that we would wait until we were married, sir."  
Abbey dropped her fork at this admission.  
"Jed?" Abbey looked at him, dumfounded.  
"I know, Abbey. I should have told you. But, the topic never came up.  
I just?" Jed looked over at his future in-laws and decided to proceed  
anyway. "I just thought that if we waited until we were married, it  
would be better?all the way around."  
Abbey smiled. "I think you're right."  
John looked at Elizabeth and smiled. "See, I told you we could trust  
them."  
"What?" Jed asked.  
"Huh?" Abbey added.  
"We did see the two of you last night, and yes, we could have collared  
Abbey and dragged her out of the room?which I thought about for about  
two seconds. But, we trust you."  
"Thank you, sir," Jed said, resuming his seat.  
Abbey put her hand on Jed's knee as he sat down.  
"I think your folks were just getting up a bit ago. Would you like me  
to go check?" Elizabeth asked.   
"That's fine with me," Jed answered.  
Elizabeth got up and headed out to find out about the Bartlets. John  
took his plate and placed it in the sink.  
"I'm going to go wash up and get ready for some football. Care to join  
me, son?"  
"Sure, Dad, as soon as I'm finished eating."  
John left the room, leaving Jed and Abbey alone.  
Abbey just looked at Jed.  
"You're mad at me now?" Jed asked weakly.  
"No," Abbey returned with a smile. "At first, I thought it was just a  
ploy. But, as soon as I heard you say it, I knew you meant it."  
"I did mean it, Abbey."  
"I know."  
"It's not because I don't want to?trust me," Jed moaned. "There's just  
something?"  
"You don't need to explain," Abbey assured him. "I understand. It  
will just about kill me, but I understand. Now, let's finish up so we  
can see your parents off. I only have a few more days with you before  
you head back for school, and I want to take advantage of what time I  
have."  
"Abbey, please don't say take advantage of.." Jed said with a smile.  
"Oh, shut up!" Abbey said, smacking his arm lightly. "You wash, I dry."

Part Six

Time:  
Late Night?Wednesday, June 5, 1968  
Abbey?s Parents? House  
  
?So, Jed, your parents are coming for this little shindig this  
weekend?? Leo asked with a laugh.  
?I guess so. They replied to the wedding invitation not long after we  
sent them out in early spring,? Jed replied.  
?I still can?t believe you managed to resolve things with your dad.?  
Jed snorted. ? I wouldn?t say things are ?resolved?, Leo. More of a  
cease fire, so to speak. I simply told him how I felt over New Years  
and left nothing open for misinterpretation. We haven?t really spoken  
much since that night.?  
Leo nodded silently. Fathers are so damn complicated, he though to  
himself. He had made a promise long ago that when and if the time  
ever came that he was blessed with a child, he would not make the same  
mistakes his own father did...  
?Anyway,? Jed continued, ?the good news with that is at least there?s  
no more battles and I don?t feel as though I?m going to have an ulcer  
anymore. So, I can enjoy my wedding without any unnecessary stress.?  
Leo started to laugh.  
?What?s so funny, Best Man??  
?Weddings and stress are natural partners, my friend. You?ve already  
had to postpone this little adventure a few weeks because of a number  
of glitches.?  
?That?s no big deal, Leo,? Jed shrugged. ?Besides, gave me some time  
to get the honeymoon trip planned and all of my paperwork done for  
London.?  
?Speaking of the honeymoon,? Leo said with a grin. ?Where are you off to??  
?Forget it, I?m not telling you.?  
?What? Why not??  
?Because, Leo, you have a big mouth and I want it to be a surprise.?  
?I resent that, Bartlet.?  
?Get over it.?  
Leo sighed. ?Fine.? Leo sat back on the patio furniture and put his  
feet up. ?Abbey?s folks sure have a nice place here. It was nice of  
them to invite us down for the week.?  
?Well, Abbey and I wanted this week to be special. You know, just some  
down time for our best friends and us. You and Jenny mean a great  
deal to us.?  
?Who would have thought that Jenny and Abbey would wind up getting  
along so well??  
?Yeah, well, I do believe in miracles. Must be some carryover from my  
pastoral studies,? Jed replied with a smirk.  
?Must be,? Leo repeated, a smile of his own spreading across his face.  
Then, just as suddenly, his expression became more serious. ?Jed, I  
wanted to tell you, you know, before all the excitement begins...?  
?Yeah?? Jed interrupted. ?Aw, Leo, you?re not gonna go all soft on me  
now, are you?? he teased.  
?Well, I know I?m supposed to give my speech at the wedding and all,  
but I wanted to tell you...? Leo looked at Jed and noticed that Jed?s  
expression, too, had changed...but not because of being caught up in  
the moment. Something wasn?t right...  
?Abbey?? Jed said, looking over Leo?s shoulder, his eyes wide with  
concern. Leo spun around in his chair and noted Abbey?s appearance.   
She looked white as a sheet.  
?Jesus, Abbey, what is it?? Leo asked.  
?I think the two of you need to come into the living room and see  
this,? was Abbey?s weak reply.  
?Abbey?? Jed stood up and rushed to her side. ?What is it?? he demanded.  
?Just come with me,? she said quietly and led the men into the living room.  
Jenny, upon seeing Leo enter the room, rushed to him, threw her arms  
around him and began to sob.  
?Jesus, Jenny...What the hell???  
Jed, meanwhile, caught a glance of the television that was turned on in  
the living room. ?Dear God....Leo...it?s Bobby Kennedy...?  
Leo looked over Jenny?s shoulder at the screen. ?Not again...? Leo  
whispered.  
John and Elizabeth entered the room quickly. ?We heard it on the  
radio. Is he dead?? John asked.  
?I don?t know,? Abbey replied. ?But, it doesn?t look good.?  
?First John, then Martin, now this...? Jed muttered, sitting down in  
one of the chairs. Abbey sat at his feet and took his hand. ?When  
does it end??  
And so, family and friends gathered for vigil around the television  
set, just as millions did years ago with John F. Kennedy.   
Praying...hoping for that miracle that Jed believed in so deeply.  
Yet, here was to be no miracle this time. And homes across the nation  
are in mourning once again.  
Later the next day, Jed sat outside on the steps of the front of the  
house. Abbey walked outside and sat beside him.  
?Jed??   
?Yeah??  
?What are you thinking about??  
Jed continued to look off into the distance. ?I don?t know,? he sighed.  
?Yes, you do,? Abbey insisted quietly.  
?It?s not fair, Abbey. I mean, these men were public servants, men of  
honor and dignity. What did they ever to do deserve this??  
?What does anyone do to deserve getting shot and killed,? Abbey asked.  
Jed looked at her and exhaled deeply. ?All they ever did was try to  
unite people, and look what happened to them.?  
?That?s the price they were willing to pay, Jed. That?s what public  
servants take on. Should they have to? No. But, anyone with such  
strong beliefs who is willing to lead hundreds, thousands or millions  
of people have to know the risk.?  
The couple sat in silence on the stairs as they watched the sun start  
to set on another day.  
?I guess...I guess that?s why they?re called leaders, Jed. Because, if  
everyone did what they did, no one would have to step to the front of  
the line and risk it all.?  
Jed sighed out loud. ?I feel guilty, Abbey.?  
Abbey reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder. ?Guilty? Why??  
?What have I done, Abbey? Gone to a cushy university, study  
economics...what have I contributed? Now, Leo...?  
?Leo did what he felt was right by going overseas. You did what you  
felt was right. Jed, there is no shame in not going to war,? Abbey  
insisted.  
?Yes, there is,? Jed replied simply. ?I should have gone over with  
him. Done my part for my country...?  
?Now, you listen to me, Josiah Bartlet. Leo would have kicked your ass  
before the Viet Cong could have if you even thought of leaving with  
him. You are doing your part. You?re studying on how to make our  
system of economics work better. You?ll do your part for your country  
some day.?  
Jed looked at Abbey, his eyes tired and sad.  
Abbey gave him a soft smile. ?We all have our own battles to fight,  
Jed. Yours just isn?t on a battlefield. Some battles are even larger  
than that.?  
?Larger? How?? Jed asked, leaning his head on her shoulder.  
Abbey exhaled slowly. ?I don?t know, hon. I can?t exactly explain it.  
But, in your own way, you?ll carry on the legacy of these great men.  
You?ll do it. I know it.?  
?How do you know that?? Jed said, a smile sliding across his lips.  
?I know you, and that?s enough. And, it won?t be something that you?ll  
wind up getting shot over. Call me selfish, I suppose.?  
?Yeah, you?re terrible like that.?  
?Jed, there?s another reason I came out here to talk to you.?  
?Hmm??  
?I was wondering if we should...you know...postpone the wedding.?  
?Postpone? Why?? Jed asked, taking her hand.  
?Well, with everything that?s been going on, I thought that maybe now  
wasn?t the time...?  
?Now is the time...we?ve been waiting for this...Abbey, if we postpone  
now, it?s like they win, you know? Now more than ever, we need to be  
together. And, I want you as my wife. Do you understand??  
?Yes,? Abbey replied with a smile.  
?And, I?m sure our families and friends will, too. Please, Abigail.   
Marry me this weekend.?  
?You know I will.?  
?Good. Now let?s get inside and finish those last minute plans we were  
convinced we?d avoid three or four months ago.?   
Jed stood up and led Abbey into the house. He thought of how lucky he  
was to have Abbey in his life. She was his anchor?brought him back to  
reality and kept him focused. All Jed worried about now was making  
sure this wedding went off without a hitch on Saturday....

Part Seven—The Wedding

Time: Saturday, June 8, 1968  
  
  
The sun was at almost high noon as the gleaming white car   
pulled up to the entrance of the church. John stepped out of the   
back of the car and glanced around, shielding his eyes from the   
brilliant rays of sunshine. He leaned into the car and smiled.  
"It's all clear, sweetheart. Let's get you inside before   
anyone gets a peek."  
Extending his hand into the car, John took his daughter's   
hand and gently led her out of the car and into the anteroom at the   
rear of the family parish church.  
"Do you think anyone saw us?" Abbey asked breathlessly.  
"No, honey. It was a clear path from the car to here.   
Besides, I think we did it in record time."  
"Good," Abbey replied. She turned to face the floor length   
mirror along the far wall of the preparation room. "Daddy?"  
"Yes, honey?"  
She looked at his reflection in the mirror. "How have you   
and mom lasted so long? I mean, how have you made your marriage   
work?"  
John smiled and came up behind Abbey, also look at her   
through the reflection of the mirror. "That's the thing, Abigail.   
It's work. Hard work." John sighed. "So often, people go into   
marriage thinking it's a happily ever after deal…a fairy tale. And,   
while I'd be the first one to say that having your mom as my wife is   
as close to a fairy tale as a man can get, it's still a day to day   
effort. Between work, family, life…it can take it's toll,   
sweetheart. You and Jed will face many difficulties over the years,   
but the rewards in the end will far outweigh those troubles. It's   
hard work, but it's worth it. You've been through a great deal   
already, so I know you'll make it."  
"I'm scared," Abbey whispered, looking away from her father.  
"Good," John answered, tilting her head back up to look at   
him in the mirror. "Because if you weren't, I'd tell you that you   
weren't ready for this." John rested his hand on Abbey's   
shoulder. "Abbey, can I give you another piece of advice?"  
"Of course, Daddy."  
" Jed is a strong man: strong in his mind, strong in his   
spirit, strong in his love for you. These things will lead him to   
places that we can only imagine…" John paused, then continued. "Your   
life will be full of opportunities, sweetheart, and London is just a   
start. I know how independent you are, Abbey, but you need to be   
there for him as you journey through life together. He'll need you,   
even when it seems he doesn't. Support him. Love him. Those are   
the greatest gifts you can give to him."  
"I will, Daddy. I promise," Abbey assured him. She looked   
back to her own reflection in the mirror and began to fidget with her   
veil. "I still think we should have eloped," she moaned. "I look   
like a fool in this outfit."  
John firmly took Abbey by both shoulders now. "You look like   
an angel—almost as beautiful as your mother on the day we were   
married. You'll make Jed speechless."  
"Now, there's an accomplishment," Abbey replied with a   
chuckle.  
"Be happy, my darling Abigail. That's all I wish for you,"   
John said, turning Abbey to face him directly now.  
"Daddy, you promised…" Abbey whined gently.  
"I know, I know. No mushy stuff," John sighed again.   
When the final strains of "Ave Maria" filtered through the   
room, father and daughter looked at one another in silence for a few   
moments.  
"I think that's our cue," John said, offering his arm to his   
daughter. "Are you ready?"  
"I think so, Daddy." She took in a deep breath and clung   
tightly to her father as he opened the anteroom door and stepped into   
place at the beginning of the aisle, where the double doors were   
closed.  
The first notes of Pachebel's Canon in D echoed from the   
other side of the doors and Abbey gave one last smile to her father   
as a single woman. John nodded silently in response and the doors   
opened from the other side, where two ushers held them open for the   
pair.  
Abbey couldn't believe her eyes at first sight of the   
sanctuary. The rest of her senses were flooded as well—between the   
music hanging in the air, the thin rays of the outside white light   
bending and changing colors on the floor from the numerous stained   
glass windows, the luscious scent of the bouquets of flowers   
decorating the pews and altar. It was all almost too much for her as   
she started her long trip down the aisle. She hung on to her father   
for a moment, and then seemed to compose herself just as quickly as   
the nerves settled in. Once she took her first step, she was   
completely at ease.  
Her eyes scanned the crowd gathered in the church for the   
ceremony. Friends, family, friends of family and loved ones packed   
the seats to witness the union of Jed and Abbey. But, despite the   
sea of faces facing her, Abbey frantically looked down to the end of   
the aisle, anxious for her first look at Jed.  
Jed, meanwhile, strained for a look at Abbey, but the crowd   
was rather large and he had a hard time seeing through them. He   
glanced over at Leo nervously, who nodded his assurance that all   
would be fine.  
Then, as she emerged from the crowed, Jed stifled a gasp, as   
the air was almost completely sucked out of his lungs. He had always   
known that Abbey was a beautiful woman, but what he saw before him   
now was a vision. This was where his life had led him, and he knew   
he was in the right place—in church—to thank God for the good fortune   
that He had bestowed onto him.   
Though Abbey's face was covered with a thin, translucent   
veil, Jed could see how radiant Abbey's eyes and smile were. He also   
took note of the tears hovering on the brink of falling from her   
eyes, which caused his throat to tighten slightly.   
At last, John arrived at the end of the aisle with his   
daughter. Jed, though, remained transfixed in his spot. He could   
barely breath from looking at his bride, never mind move. After a   
moment, Leo smiled and quietly stepped up behind Jed and lowly   
cleared his throat.  
"Uh, Jed, if you don't move now, she's going to think you've   
changed your mind. Don't you dare blow this now," Leo whispered into   
his ear.  
Jed looked behind him and nodded, awakened from his apparent   
trance and took a step forward toward John and Abbey.  
John lifted Abbey's veil only long enough to give her a kiss   
on the cheek. He then turned to Jed, and offered him his daughter's   
hand.  
"Son, take care of her," John said in a voice gruff with   
emotion.  
"I will, sir, I promise," Jed answered confidently.  
John nodded again and took his seat next to Elizabeth in the   
front pew.  
Standing side by side at the end of the aisle, Jed held   
Abbey's hand tightly. He leaned in, close to her ear and   
whispered. "You look amazing," Jed told her.  
Abbey leaned into Jed, her eyes bright. "Behave yourself,   
Notre Dame, we're in church," she playfully scolded him in a whisper.  
Jed shook his head and smiled widely as they took the few   
steps necessary toward the altar to begin the rest of their lives   
together…  
For as complicated at their lives had been up until this   
point, their exchange of vows of love and commitment seemed almost   
too simple. The words were spoken clearly, for all to hear. Though,   
for as simple as the words seemed, their meaning was just as profound   
and heartfelt. Their gaze never faltered from one another's eyes   
throughout the exchange of vows and rings.  
With the rings in place and the words spoken to one another,   
there was one last detail to attend to…  
"Ladies and Gentlemen," the priest began in a clear, full   
voice. "It is my pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Josiah   
Bartlet." He leaned toward the couple. "Josiah, you may kiss your   
bride."  
"Now, that will be my pleasure," Jed replied, taking a step   
closer to Abbey. He slowly lifted her veil. "I love you, Abigail,"   
he whispered. "I promise that our lives will be nothing short of   
interesting."  
"I love you, too, Josiah, but would you stop talking and kiss   
me already?" Abbey whispered back.  
Jed embraced Abbey and kissed her, sealing their fate and   
their lives together forever.  
After hours of celebrating with their guests at the   
reception, Jed and Abbey managed to sneak outside to a secluded   
gazebo on the grounds of the reception area.  
"I had no idea you could dance like that, Jed," Abbey teased,   
her speech almost breathless from their quick escape from the   
party. "I also had no idea that any one man can look so incredible   
in a tuxedo."  
"Yeah, I think you'll discover that there are still a number   
of surprises about me, Mrs. Bartlet," Jed replied.  
Abbey gave a playful groan. "Oh, I can't wait for that…Y"   
"Speaking of waiting….we have been waiting a long time for   
this moment." Jed pulled Abbey close to him.  
"And, what moment would that be?" Abbey asked.  
"It's our wedding night," Jed answered.  
"Why, yes it is." Abbey blinked her eyes innocently. "And   
why exactly do you think this night is so special?"  
Jed leaned in and nuzzled Abbey's neck for a fleeting   
moment. "Well, I have plans to show you, but just not here."  
"Oh, darn, and here I was all ready and waiting for you."  
Jed smirked at his wife. "Funny. If you're so ready and   
waiting, why don't we go in, say our goodbyes and get out of here."   
He started kissing Abbey again.  
"And go where?" Abbey questioned, hoping to get the   
information from Jed in one of his weaker moments.  
"I'm not telling…You'll find out soon enough, my darling   
wife. Now, let's tend to our guests…I have plans for us…"

Part 8a

Jed waited anxiously as Abbey got changed and got the last of   
her travel bags together. He kept himself busy with farewells to the   
lingering guests from the wedding that decided to tag along back to   
Abbey's house. However, now, with only Leo, Jenny and the parents   
remaining, he found himself aimlessly wandering around the living   
room.  
"Nervous?" Leo asked, nudging Jed's shoulder and giving him a   
wink.  
"Why should I be nervous?" Jed asked weakly.  
"Well, you know, you don't exactly have a lot of experience   
in this area, buddy."  
Jed glared at Leo, "Look, not everyone can spent their   
bachelorhood being a tomcat like some people I know."  
"Are you saying I was a male whore?" Leo asked in amused   
amazement.  
"No, you didn't need to get anyone to pay you for sex;   
although, how you got away with that, I'll never know."  
"You're so clever."  
"Are you going to leave me alone now?" Jed replied.  
"Never."  
Jed laughed. "Well, continue at your own risk then."  
Unexpectedly, a silence fell between the two men.  
"Your toast earlier…" Jed started.  
"Yeah?"  
"It was…"  
Leo shrugged his shoulders, as if dismissing the whole   
topic, "Yeah, it was nothing."   
"It wasn't nothing…it was…everything, Leo." Jed cleared his   
throat. "Thank you."  
Leo rolled his eyes, but smiled in spite of himself. After a   
beat, he continued, "So, ARE you nervous?"  
"Yeah," Jed sighed.  
"Don't be."  
"Your powerful words of wisdom there soothe me beyond all   
capacity, Leo."  
"Hey, that's what I'm here for, right?"  
"Right."  
"Oh, hello Mrs. Bartlet," Leo said, changing his tone   
significantly.  
"Leo," Mrs. Bartlet replied with a smile. "What a wonderful   
job you did today. I'm sure it wasn't easy keeping this one in line."  
"You can say that again," Leo agreed, giving her a smile.  
"Jed, sweetheart, I just came to tell you that your father   
and I are heading out to the hotel. I wanted to say goodbye and good   
luck." Her eyes started to mist over. "We'll miss you."  
"Mom, we'll be in touch before we go over to London."  
"I know…"  
Jed hugged her tightly. "Thanks for coming, Mom. Abbey and   
I are both glad you were here."  
"We wouldn't miss it, Josiah."  
Jed nodded.  
"Oh, your father wanted to speak with you for a moment before   
we left."  
Jed pulled back and looked at his mother with confusion.  
"Please, Jed," she whispered.  
"Where is he?"  
"Waiting by the car."  
"O.k.," Jed said, giving into his mother.  
"Thank you. I'm going to go say goodbye to Abbey's folks,"   
she concluded, leaving the room to find Abbey's parents.  
Jed sighed and turned to go outside.  
"Hey, Jed," Leo called after him.  
"Yeah?"  
"If you're not back in 5 minutes or I hear any loud crashing   
sounds, should I come to bail you out?"  
"Yeah, thanks. You're a real pal." He opened the door and   
walked outside.  
"That's why I'm your best man!" Leo shouted as the door shut   
behind Jed.  
Jed looked around in the darkness and finally made out his   
father's frame standing beside the car. He was a little surprised   
that he actually came to the wedding, in reality. But, not wanting   
to rock the boat or spoil the day, he kept his opinions to himself.  
"Father?" Jed inquired, announcing his presence.  
"Yes, Jed?"  
"Mom said you wanted to see me?"  
"Yes. Thank you for agreeing to talk to me."  
"No problem."  
An awkward pause filled the summer night air.  
"Dad," Jed began. "I'm glad you came today."  
Jed's father made no reply at first.  
"I'm glad you came, although I was a bit surprised."  
"I can understand that," Jed's father finally commented.  
"Why did you come?"  
"You're my son, Josiah. Your wedding day…no matter what has   
happened, is something I couldn't miss. I'd never be able to live   
with myself."  
"Well, anyway, thanks."  
"So," Jed's father continued. "When do you leave for London?"  
"A few weeks. I'm taking Abbey on a short honeymoon. Then,   
we'll come back here, get ready and head "over the pond" as they say."  
"London School of Economics is quite an accomplishment,   
Josiah…"  
"Yes, sir."  
"I'm…I'm happy for you and Abbey. She's a nice girl, Jed.   
Although, I think she's going to give you a run for your money. Keep   
you on your toes."  
Jed couldn't help but smile, "Yes, sir, she will."  
"You need that, Jed. You've always needed someone to keep   
you directed. You have a lot talent, it just needs to be guided."  
Jed remained silent.  
"She's good for you. I wish you all the best."  
"Thank you, sir," Jed replied sincerely.  
"I hope….I hope the two of you will get a chance to visit   
before you go away. But, I know you'll be busy."  
Jed was slightly taken aback by this request.  
"Well, sir, we'll do our best. I would like to show Abbey   
New Hampshire at some point."  
"Well, Jed, you're welcome to come home any time you'd like."  
Jed studied his father carefully. "All right, sir."  
Just then, Jed's mom arrived, bag in hand and   
smiling. "Everything ok out here?"  
"Yes, dear," Jed's father said with a slight sigh, stuffing   
his hands in his jacket pocket. "We were just having a little chat.   
Are you ready to go?"  
"Yes," she replied, handing him her bag to put in the car.   
She leaned in and gave Jed another hug. "I love you, sweetheart. Be   
careful. Call us when you get back from your honeymoon."  
"We will, Mom," Jed said, giving his mom a kiss.  
Jed's father cleared his throat gruffly. "Well, take care,   
son." He extended his hand to Jed.  
"Thank you, sir," Jed replied, accepting his father's hand   
for a firm handshake.  
And a moment later, his father turned, got in the car with   
his mother and left.  
Jed stood in the driveway, still puzzled at the exchange that   
had just transpired.  
"Well, I didn't hear any loud noises," Leo said from behind.  
"No…no loud noises," Jed answered slowly.  
"Everything ok?"  
"I'm…I'm not sure…but, I think so," Jed said.  
"Oh," Leo jumped in, pulling Jed from his thoughts. "I saw   
your father earlier. He gave me this to give to you. I probably   
should have before. I'm sorry."  
Leo handed Jed the plain white envelope. Jed gave Leo a   
puzzled look and opened the envelope.   
"Oh my God."  
"What is it?"  
Jed stood in the driveway, his hands frozen, his eyes locked   
on the paper in his hand.  
"Jed?"  
"It's a check for my back tuition and expenses…and a little   
more…as a wedding gift."  
"I'll be damned," Leo muttered.  
Jed could only shake his head.  
"I guess there are such thing as miracles, eh?"  
"I guess so, Leo. I guess so."  
"Well, come on, bridegroom. Your bride is waiting for you."   
Leo put his arm around Jed and led him inside.  
  
  
After numerous hugs, tears and goodbyes, Jed and Abbey got   
into their car and drove off to…at least for Abbey…destination   
unknown.  
"Jed, aren't you going to at least give me hint?"  
"No, and if you don't stop pestering me, I'm going to turn   
this car around…"  
"Stop talking to me like I'm three…" Abbey warned.  
Jed chuckled and glanced sideways to Abbey. "Well, stop   
acting like you're three."  
Abbey slumped in her seat and pouted for a while.  
A little later, rain started falling. What started as a slow   
drizzle, though, quickly developed into a decent downpour.  
"I wish we would have gotten an earlier start," Jed mumbled.  
"I'm sorry," Abbey answered.  
"It's ok. I wasn't about to tell everyone 'thanks for   
coming, but we're leaving now so we can go have sex.'"  
"I've heard of worse excuses for leaving a wedding."  
Jed just shook his head. He pulled out a map from the glove   
compartment. "Do me a favor, sweetie, can you check the map and see   
if we're heading in the right direction?"  
Abbey stared at Jed for a moment, took the map from him and   
promptly smacked him with it.  
"Ow! What was that for?" Jed yelped.  
"How the hell am I supposed to tell you if we're heading in   
the right direction if I have no clue as to where we are going?!"   
Abbey exclaimed.   
"Oh, good point. Sorry."   
"Would you just keep your eyes on the road, please! It's   
hard enough to see without you looking at me and driving at the same   
time."  
"All right, all right, Abbey."  
"Why don't you just pull over somewhere and look at the map?"  
Jed sighed. At this rate, they'd never get there…  
"Ok, Abbey," Jed conceded and pulled the car over.  
He studied the map for a while and frowned.  
"What's the matter, they didn't teach you how to read a map   
in Notre Dame?" Abbey asked with a laugh.  
"Notre Dame didn't have to teach me how to do that, smart ass…  
I knew how to read a map long before then."  
"So, where are we, then?"  
"Far from our destination, Abbey," Jed sighed. "I didn't   
think the drive would be so long." He looked at his watch. "It's   
really late."  
Abbey stretched in the front seat. "Yeah, I know. Maybe we   
should just take a break for a little while"  
"But, Abbey…"  
"Jed, you're tired, I'm tired…let's just relax, take a little   
nap and start back up in a few hours. It's quiet here; no one will   
disturb us. It's safe. I'll grab a blanket out of the trunk and we   
can go to sleep in the back seat."  
"I'll grab the blanket, you just get in the back seat."  
"Good Lord, Jed…I have to say, I never thought I'd ever hear   
you say that…"  
"Just move…' Jed groaned.  
Jed and Abbey jumped out of the car as quickly as they   
could. Abbey dove into the back seat to avoid getting drenched.   
Jed, struggling with the trunk key, wasn't so lucky. He grabbed the   
blanket, slammed the trunk door shut and climbed in the back seat   
with Abbey.  
"You're soaked!" Abbey squealed.  
"It's raining," Jed replied unemotionally.  
"You need to get out of those clothes. You'll catch your   
death from a cold."  
"Just wrap the blanket around me. Between you and the   
blanket, I'll be plenty warm."  
She pulled the blanket up around them and moved in closer to   
him. He put his arm around her.  
"Abbey," Jed whispered.  
"Yes, Jed?"   
"This is not what I had in mind for our wedding night," Jed   
said, his voice depressed.  
Abbey looked up at Jed. "Are we alone?"  
"Yes."  
"Are we sleeping together?"  
"Well, yeah…"  
"So, what's the problem?"  
"Abbey…"  
"Jed," Abbey interrupted. "You worry too much. Now, I want   
to get to where ever this god-forsaken place is before next Tuesday.   
So, let's get a little sleep now and we'll get started again shortly."  
"All right, Abbey."  
Abbey rested her head on Jed's shoulder. "Good night, Mr.   
Bartlet."  
Jed leaned his head downward slightly. "Good night, Mrs.   
Bartlet."  
And, in only a few moments, they both drifted to sleep.  
  
Abbey felt the sensation of the car moving. Between that and   
the fact that she was laying flat on the back seat, she was a little   
disoriented. She sat up quickly. "Jed?!" she called out?  
"Yeah, honey?"  
"What the hell??? Last thing I knew, we were sleeping…both   
of us…back here."  
"That was over four hours ago, darling. I woke up a little   
while ago and decided to let you rest. We're almost there."  
Abbey yawned out loud and leaned over the front   
seat. "Almost where?" She looked out the car window to try to get a   
sense of where they were. Evidence of a sign, something…anything.   
It was just after dawn and her eyes still needed to adjust from the   
hard sleep she had just awoke from.  
"Well, we're pretty close now, so I guess I can tell you."  
"Finally!" Abbey exclaimed.  
"We're going to Washington."  
Abbey climbed over the back of the front seat. "As in, D.C?"  
"As in our nation's capital, that's right!"  
Abbey looked at Jed. "Why?"  
Jed tried to hide his disappointment. "It's supposed to be a   
great place to visit. I know it's not Hawaii or anything like that,   
but it's got history…culture….great sightseeing."  
Abbey looked forward through the windsheild. "I can honestly   
say I've never been there before."  
"Me neither, that's why it will be fun!" Jed said   
enthusiastically. "We can go on tours of the Smithsonian, Congress,   
the White House."  
"Historical tours?"  
"Yeah, why not?"  
"Jed, this sounds like a school trip, not a honeymoon."  
"Oh, come on, Abbey…be a sport…it could be fun."  
Abbey said nothing.  
"I did the best I could, considering our circumstances," Jed   
remarked quietly.  
Abbey looked to Jed again, a pang of guilt pulling at her   
chest. "I know, honey. It should…it should be interesting."  
"I promise, I'll show you a good time, ok?" Jed assured her.   
He placed his hand on her knee. "Ok?"  
"Ok, Jed," Abbey answered, resting her hand on his.   
Yet, Abbey couldn't help but to think that this was going to   
be a scholar's paradise….and not a honeymoon paradise, as she had   
hoped…

Part 8b

As the car made it's way into the nation's capital that early   
June morning, Jed had a sinking feeling in his heart. He knew that   
Washington wasn't Hawaii or some other tropical locale, but, in his   
mind, as long as he was with Abbey, it didn't matter where they went   
for their honeymoon. Apparently, Abbey didn't quite feel the same   
way.  
He remained silent, though, as he found their hotel and   
parked the car. He got out of the car, opened Abbey's door and then   
got the bags. Silently, but hand in hand, the newlyweds went into   
hotel lobby.  
"May I help you?" the desk clerk inquired.  
Jed cleared his throat. "Yes, I believe you have a   
reservation there for a Mr. and Mrs. Bartlet? We were supposed to be   
here last night, but got caught in some nasty weather on the way   
down."  
The man looked through the reservation cards and pulled one   
out. "Yes, sir, Mr. Bartlet. Welcome. We received a call from Mrs.   
Bartlet's father last night saying you may not make it in until this   
morning. Your room is ready and waiting for you."  
The clerk turned and took a key out of a row of shelves   
behind him. "Here you go, sir. Honeymoon suite, Room 1521.  
Jed looked at the key, puzzled. "Um, I didn't reserve the   
honeymoon suite," Jed said, embarrassed. At the time he made the   
reservation, Jed didn't have the money to afford such a luxury, so he   
had to settle for a standard room.  
"Well, sir, I have down that you and Mrs. Bartlet are   
newlyweds…"  
"Yes, that is true, but I did not reserve the honeymoon   
suite, I'm afraid." This day could not get much worse, Jed thought   
to himself, and it was still only morning. He could barely look at   
Abbey. Jed wondered what the world record was for the shortest time   
that a man could be married and then divorced.  
The desk clerk leaned inward, motioning for Jed to do the   
same. "Sir, Mrs. Bartlet's father took the liberty of taking care of   
the new arrangements last night. Your stay is taken care of, in   
full. There's a note that I'm supposed to give you." He pulls a   
note out of the same box they room key came from. Jed took it and   
opened it.  
"Dear Son,   
Have a wonderful time in Washington. Make sure to   
show Abigail some of the sights beyond the hotel. She could use some   
brushing up on her history. Congratulations. We love you.   
Love, Mom and Dad"  
Jed showed the note to Abbey, who smiled. "Abbey, I can't   
accept this. Your parents have done so much."  
"Oh, so are you going to call them and tell them no?" Abbey   
asked.  
Jed stood there, looking at the note. He shook his   
head. "No way."  
"Well, then, why don't we go check out our room, then?" Abbey   
continued.  
Jed nodded and gave her a smile. Jed accepted the key from   
the clerk.  
"Very good, sir," the clerk responded. "We'll get someone to   
bring your bags upstairs right away."  
"Thank you," Jed replied, taking Abbey by the hand. "Thank   
you very much."  
Jed and Abbey took the elevator upstairs and located their   
room. Jed opened the door and Abbey began to head inside.  
Jed stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Excuse me,   
what do you think you are doing?"  
"Going into our room?"   
"Not like that, you aren't."  
"Jed, what are you talking about? How am I supposed to go   
in?"  
Jed shook his head. "I know you are a liberated woman and   
all that crap, but there is no way that I'm not carrying my bride   
over the threshold."  
Abbey's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"  
"As a heart attack."  
"You've got to be joking…."  
"Does it look like I'm joking, Abigail?"  
Abbey studied Jed's face. "I don't know, Jed, it's so hard   
to tell with you."  
"Cute. Now, come on, Abbey, don't deny me this one bit of   
tradition."  
"Deny you?" Abbey countered, leaning on the   
doorframe. "Didn't we have a traditional wedding?"  
Jed nodded. "Yes, we did."  
"Did I wear that dress?"  
"And you were beautiful," Jed emphasized.  
"So, for you to stand there and tell me that I'm denying you   
tradition."  
Jed took a moment to think of a reply. "Well, after all of   
that tradition, we can't end the streak now, can we?"  
Abbey shook her head in disbelief. "Your logic defies all   
reason, Josiah Bartlet."   
"That's part of my charm, I guess."  
As the two debated, a bellboy approached the room with the   
bags. Seeing that the couple was deep in discussion, he placed the   
bags in the room and then started to exit.  
"Excuse me, young man," Jed started.  
"What are you doing, Jed?" Abbey asked warily.  
Jed waved his hand. "Do you or do you not think that a groom   
is entitled to carry his new bride over the threshold?" Jed pulled   
out a twenty-dollar bill from his wallet and gave it to the   
teenager.   
The teenager responded with a broad grin. "Yes, sir. I think that   
he is entitled."  
"Of course you do!" Abbey exclaimed. "First of all, you're a   
man—sort of…and second of all, you were just bribed!"  
"I did no such thing, honey," Jed defended. "I just gave the   
kid a tip for our bags."  
"It is a nice tradition, I guess," the bellboy added with a   
smile.  
"You stay out of this," Abbey mumbled.  
"You two are newlyweds?" the boy asked.  
"Yes, we are," Jed said proudly.  
The boy put the tip safely into his pocket. "Sounds to me,   
from the way you to talk to each other, that you've been married for   
ages. Have a nice day, sir…ma'am.." The boy tipped his hat and   
walked down the hall.  
Abbey spun around. "Ma'am? Ma'am? Jed! Did you hear   
that? He called me ma'am!"  
Jed now leaned on the doorframe. "So? He called me sir."  
"That's not the same and you know it! I'm not a ma'am!"  
"Oh, a little sensitive about this, are we?" Jed teased.  
"I am NOT a ma'am," Abbey repeated.  
"Well, Ms. Bartlet, allow me to carry you inside and let me   
see what I can do to prove to you how young and vibrant you truly   
are."  
"Oh, hell…I don't want to argue with you on our honeymoon…"  
"Your enthusiasm thrills me, Abigail," Jed playfully moaned.  
"This is as good as it gets, Notre Dame."  
"I'll take what I can get," Jed agreed. He scooped Abbey up   
into his arms and she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck. "I   
love you, Abbey."  
Abbey giggled, in spite of herself. "I love you, Notre   
Dame. Now, let's get out of this hallway, ok?"  
Jed carried her inside the room and shut the door with his   
foot, almost dropping her on the floor. Once they achieved balance   
again, Abbey looked at Jed and laughed.   
"You're a klutz," she said with a chuckle.  
"Hey, I didn't drop you, did I?" he protested, still holding   
Abbey tightly in his arms.  
"Close.."  
"Close doesn't count…" he replied defiantly, then walked over   
and dropped her on the bed. "Now, I dropped you." He climbed on top   
of her and smiled.   
"Well, I guess I should give you credit for your aim," Abbey   
smirked, looking up at him.  
"I'll take that credit, thank you very much." Still hovering   
over her, he looked at Abbey and caressed her cheek. "So…"  
"We haven't even unpacked, Jed."  
"You in desperate need of anything?" Jed whispered, leaning   
in and kissing her neck gently.  
"Mmm..um…yeah…" Abbey whispered her reply.  
"Good," Jed growled. "So am I." He looked at her and went   
in to kiss her on the lips.   
"I'm in desperate need of breakfast. I'm starving…"  
Jed suppressed the urge to yell. "I'm starving, too, Abbey,   
but breakfast wasn't exactly what I had in mind."  
"I know, Jed. But, I haven't eaten anything substantial   
since dinner last night."  
"I haven't either…" Jed almost whined.  
"It's not healthy to skip meals, Jed," Abbey said as   
seriously as she could manage.  
"You're pulling the doctor thing on me now, aren't you?   
Again, sounds interesting, but not in the way I imagined."  
"What good am I going to be to you if I am famished and weak   
from hunger?"  
"I'm willing to take my chances," Jed responded, going in to   
kiss her again.  
"Oh, no you don't. I expect you to be full of energy—long   
term…sure, it might be all well and good for, oh, 10 or 15 minutes.   
I have higher expectations than that, you know."  
"You do?" Jed questioned, rolling over on his side, facing   
Abbey, and propping himself up with his elbow. "You realize how long   
it's been since we've…"  
"Yes…"  
"And you realize that even when we were…um…active…we weren't   
that active…" Jed mumbled.  
"Yes."  
"So, you realize that the potential for any thing closely   
resembling a marathon is highly improbable."  
"Jed, you have always been the master of improbable. I have   
faith, and as a former seminary student, I expected more faith from   
you."  
"Let's not discuss the seminary on our honeymoon, shall we?"  
"Fine," Abbey said cheerfully, sitting up now. "So, why   
don't we go get some breakfast…do a little sightseeing and then come   
back here…I'm going to use the bathroom first. Be right out." She   
quickly disappeared into the bathroom.  
Jed sighed and hung his head. Now Jed wondered what the   
world record was for a man to go from his wedding day to his "wedding   
night".

Part 8c0—Rated R/NC-17

"Ugh, I think I ate too much," Abbey groaned, as she pushed   
back her chair from the table slightly. The Washington restaurant   
was bustling with people—the Sunday breakfast rush was in full swing.  
"Me too," Jed concurred, taking a deep sigh. "That was   
almost as good a breakfast as your mom makes."  
"I'm going to tell her you said that," Abbey teased.  
"Don't!" Jed pleaded. "Anyway, I said `almost' as good..."  
"Well, ok, I'll let you off the hook this time."  
"You're too kind," Jed said weakly.  
Jed paid the bill and the newlyweds sat quietly for a moment.  
"Why don't we walk off some of this breakfast?" Abbey   
asked. "After all, you were the one so big on doing some   
sightseeing."  
Jed nodded. "All right," he answered quietly, standing up   
and offering her his hand.   
The walked toward the Capitol hand in hand, but in silence   
for some time. Abbey looked over to Jed.  
"What's wrong with you?" she asked him.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're not usually this quiet..."  
"I don't know..."  
Abbey stopped walking and dropped his hand. "Ok, spill it,   
Notre Dame."  
Jed stood there, on the sidewalk and looked at Abbey. "I   
know you're disappointed about this, Abbey."  
Abbey did not reply at first.  
"I know you wanted to go somewhere a little more...well,   
romantic, beautiful...whatever. It's just that at the time, we   
didn't have much money, and we're heading to London...This was the   
best I could do...I'm sorry, Abbey. I wanted our honeymoon to be   
perfect." Jed looked away from her.  
Abbey took a step closer to Jed and turned his face back   
toward her. "Jed, I'll admit, at first I was...ok,   
disappointed...but..." she paused for a moment and looked   
around. "But now, I don't know...I think this could be even...dare I   
say it. Fun."  
Jed smiled slightly. "You don't have to say that Abbey."  
"I don't say anything because I have to. You should know   
that by now."  
"True," Jed said.  
"We're together, Notre Dame. That's all that really matters."  
Jed laughed. "How sentimental, Mrs. Bartlet."  
"Oh, shut up and let's go see something...historical."  
The couple took in some of the typical sights of the city:   
the Capitol, the Lincoln Memorial, The Mall. As they sat on a bench,   
admiring the view, Abbey turned to Jed once more.  
"Can we go visit the White House? I'd love to see if Johnson   
has kept any of the things Jackie Kennedy brought to there to spruce   
up the place."  
"I didn't know that you were interested in White House   
history.." Jed said, amazed.  
"I saw the t.v. specials where Jackie gave tours and talked   
about the building's features and history. It was interesting."  
"Well, let's go see what we can see there. Although, I'm   
sure on the public tour, it won't be much."  
"I guess we'll find out. Let's go," Abbey said   
enthusiastically.  
While on the tour, Jed and Abbey took in as much information   
as they could. Jed was pleased to see Abbey so interested and   
involved. She delighted at the decor and even some of the history of   
the building. On their way out, Abbey stopped and took one last look   
around.  
"You know, Jed. You might be back here someday," Abbey   
stated.  
Jed laughed out loud. "You're kidding, right? Me, as   
President?"  
Now, Abbey laughed. "No, silly. I meant as some important   
economic advisor." Abbey took Jed's hand and kissed it. "No   
offense, love, but I can't see you as President."  
"Me neither," Jed chuckled. "But I sort of like that idea of   
yours—a major economic advisor to the higher ups." Jed then took   
Abbey's hand and kissed it. "Although, I could see YOU as the First   
Lady."  
"ME?"  
"Yes, you. I can see you getting this house in   
shape...running like clockwork...Maybe you should have married a man   
who could get you here," Jed teased.  
"Oh, right. Me as the nation's premier wife and hostess....I   
can see that sooo clearly."  
"I could," Jed said, wrapping his arms around Abbey's waist   
and giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Mmm, that's nice," Abbey whispered. Why don't we head back   
to hotel...get ready for a nice dinner someplace...and then back to   
the room for...dessert."  
Jed grinned and gave her another kiss. "Sounds good. We   
shouldn't probably have all these pubic displays of affection in the   
White House."  
Abbey nodded and led Jed out of the building.  
  
A little later, Abbey was busy getting ready in the   
bathroom. She wanted to look her best for tonight—her anticipation   
was growing by the second. Abbey was certain that Jed had planned a   
wonderful evening at a nice restaurant. Abbey was not typically one   
so focused on appearances, but she wanted tonight to be special. It   
had taken them long enough to get to this point—she was going to make   
sure that it wasn't all in vain.  
Abbey took a look at herself in the mirror one last time.   
Her hair was pinned up in the back, but with some of her auburn/brown   
hair hanging loosely down over ears. Her dress showed just enough   
leg and just enough cleavage—and the color, a deep red, brought out   
her natural coloring. She smiled, and hoped that Jed would approve.  
"Ok, Mr. Bartlet, I hope you're ready for me..." Abbey called   
out.  
"Oh, yes," Jed replied, a hint of mischief in his voice.  
Abbey opened the door, fully planning on surprising him.   
Instead, it was she who got the surprise.  
The hotel room was lit only with candlelight—from candles all   
over the room--and a table was set up in the far corner with a meal   
fit for a king and queen.  
"Jed?" Abbey managed to squeak out.  
"Abbey." Jed replied innocently. "I hope you don't mind, but   
I decided that I didn't want to share you with anyone tonight."  
"It's...beautiful," Abbey whispered.  
"Not as beautiful as you," Jed answered. "Where have you   
been hiding that dress?"  
"I was saving it for the perfect occasion."  
"I should have done this sooner, then."  
Abbey smiled. "Shall we eat?"  
"You expect me to sit through dinner and eat with you looking   
like that?"  
"I certainly do! We are not letting this food go to waste!"   
Abbey insisted.  
"Damn woman, you're gonna be the death of me!"  
She leaned into Jed and whispered into his ear, "Yes, my   
love, but what a way to go..." She nibbled his ear just enough for   
him to notice, then backed away and took a seat at the dinner table.  
Jed shook his head, trying to clear his mind of all of the   
vivid images running around in his brain and took a seat across from   
her. It was safer that way...  
  
With dinner completed, Jed sat across from his wife, happy   
that he was able to behave himself throughout dinner. He was   
surprised to feel a foot travel up his leg toward his knee.  
"What are you doing?" Jed asked, trying to maintain the pitch   
and volume of his voice.  
"Stretching," Abbey replied casually.  
"Ah. I see."  
"So, did you have plans for dessert?"  
"Well..." Jed began, but a knock on the door interrupted him.  
Abbey frowned. "Are you expecting someone?"  
Jed shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "Maybe."  
Jed went over and opened the door. The bellboy who brought   
their luggage was standing there, a rolling tray table in front of   
him. "Sir, I have your order. I can clear your dinner dishes and   
leave this."  
"That will be just fine, thank you," Jed answered, and   
allowed the young man in.  
He rolled the table in, entirely focused on his job until he   
spotted Abbey.  
"Wow...I mean...Good evening, Mrs. Bartlet."  
"Good evening," she replied with a warm smile. "What have   
you got there?"  
The young man look at Jed, who shook his head. "Um, I think   
it's a surprise, ma'am."  
Jed looked over to Abbey, waiting for her response to this.   
Abbey leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, allowing her   
dress to slip up to just above her knees. "I'm sorry, young man. I   
don't mean to be rude. But, do I look old enough to be a ma'am?"  
The bellboy almost dropped the dishes he had started clearing   
from the table. He looked over at Jed, wary of his response. "Uh,   
no, Mrs. Bartlet. I'm sorry...I, uh.." He glanced at Abbey, trying   
not to stare at her for fear of insulting her and getting the crap   
beaten out of him by her husband. He cleared the dishes quickly and   
placed the new dishes on the table. "I think you're all set, sir,"   
he said anxiously and turned toward the door.  
Jed followed him to the door, "Thank you, young man." He   
reached inside his pocket to get his wallet. The bellboy opened the   
door and turned to Jed, his face slightly flushed. "No, sir. This   
one's on me..." He exited quickly and shut the door.  
Jed turned back around to face his bride. "You, Abigail   
Bartlet, are incorrigible. Coming on to a young man like that..."  
"I did no such thing!" she defended innocently. "I was just   
making a point."  
"You certainly were...he could barely hide it as he walked   
out of the room."  
"Jed Bartlet!" Abbey exclaimed.  
"Oh, don't play innocent with me, Abbey," Jed shot back and   
took a seat again at the table. "Now, shall we have dessert?"  
Abbey leaned back in the chair, stretched her leg out and   
started to caress Jed's leg with it again. "Well, that's what I was   
thinking about before we were interrupted."  
"I was referring to what's under here," Jed motioned to the   
tray, which was covered.  
"Oh, well, ok. If that's what you want," Abbey replied with   
a playful sigh.  
"I think you'll approve," Jed said. "Close your eyes, dear."  
"What?"  
"You heard me...close your eyes."  
Abbey stared at Jed, not closing her eyes.  
"Oh, come on, Abbey, don't you trust me?" Jed asked.  
"Is that a trick question?" Abbey quipped.  
"Cute...just do it."  
Abbey sighed and closed her eyes. "Jed, you know you can   
really be exasperating."  
"Just be quiet and sit there, would you please?"  
Jed lifted the covers off of the serving platters. He smiled   
as he took a fresh strawberry and dipped it into the pot of chocolate   
next to it. He moved his chair over to Abbey.  
"Open your mouth, just a little, please."   
Abbey's eyebrows furrowed.  
"Just trust me," Jed continued.  
Abbey parted her lips slightly as Jed raised the chocolate   
dipped strawberry to her lips. When Abbey felt the different   
textures and experienced the different tastes: cold and warm, sweet   
and a little tart, she opened her mouth a little more and accepted   
the treat.  
"Mmm...Jed..." Abbey opened her eyes and looked at him.  
"You like?"  
"Very much." She looked on the table and saw an arrangement   
of fresh fruit and the pot of warm chocolate beside it. "Do I get a   
turn?"  
"Of course."  
Abbey studied the platter and chose a cherry. She slowly   
dipped it into the chocolate and then brought it to Jed's lips. He   
opened them eagerly and Abbey set the cherry on his warm, moist   
tongue. By accident, a little of the chocolate dripped on to his   
lips. With a smirk, Jed licked it off of his lips—his eyes locked on   
Abbey.  
"I think it's my turn again," he said quietly.  
Abbey looked at Jed and almost blushed. "All right."  
Jed glanced over the platter once more and then again at   
Abbey. "Close your eyes again."  
This time, Abbey did so willingly and without argument.  
Once Jed was assured she could not see, he went for the   
fruit. Suddenly, he changed his mind. Instead, he dipped his   
fingers into the chocolate. Quickly, he moved them to Abbey's lips.   
Upon touching them, his eyes closed as he felt her lips surround his   
fingers.  
Abbey's eyes quickly opened upon feeling Jed's fingers in her   
mouth. Seeing him sitting in front of her, his eyes closed, made her   
heart beat a little faster. When Jed went to pull them from her   
mouth, Abbey wrapped her lips around his fingers and sucked gently.  
Now it was Jed's turn to open his eyes. "Abbey?"   
"Mmm?"  
"Uh, what are you doing?"  
Abbey opened her lips. "Cleaning you off."  
"Oh...well...you have some chocolate on your lips..."  
"Then why don't you clean me off?"  
Jed picked up a napkin and leaned in closer to Abbey.   
Looking at her, he dropped the napkin and used his lips instead—  
softly tasting and licking her mouth.  
Abbey tried not to push things ahead too quickly, although   
she wanted him desperately.   
"You do that well," Abbey whispered.  
"Thank you. I've told you, I do have some hidden talents."  
Abbey reached into the chocolate and spread it on her neck   
and upper region of her cleavage.  
"Well, practice makes perfect, yes?" Her eyes were serious,   
but her voice was light.  
"Absolutely," Jed agreed, bending down to tend to Abbey's   
neck. When his lips touched her flesh, Abbey's head fell backwards   
and a rush of air escaped from her throat.  
Jed licked and sucked and nipped, but his movements were gentle and   
restrained. Abbey held on to the chair rails as she bent backward,   
allowing Jed as much access as possible.  
"You're delicious," Jed said, his breath warm on Abbey's   
skin, as he lowered his lips toward her cleavage.  
Abbey reached behind her and started to unzip her   
dress. "Jed, I can't...I can't reach.."  
Jed swiftly moved his hands to Abbey's back and unzipped the   
dress. The smooth fabric fell off of Abbey's shoulders. However, it   
did not allow the access that both Jed and Abbey had planned upon.   
Realizing this, Jed lifted Abbey off the chair so that she would be   
standing. Then, the dress slid off in one fluid movement. This   
being accomplished, Jed moved her to the table. It was then that he   
noticed....  
"Abbey...you weren't wearing anything under that dress?" he   
gulped.  
"Afraid not, Notre Dame."  
Jed moved Abbey so that she was reclining over the table   
now. He pushed aside the fruit platter and then started to move the   
chocolate.  
"Don't," Abbey gasped. She reached for it once again, dipped   
her fingers into it. Then, she offered her hand to Jed. "Why don't   
you see if you can find a place for this..."  
Jed took her hand by the wrist and moved it to her breasts,   
where they both caressed her soft skin. The soft skin, though,   
became warm and stiff beneath their hands.  
"God, Abbey...." Jed groaned.  
Abbey guided his head to her breasts, where he proceeded to   
clean off the chocolate. His mouth was more insistent now, though.   
He was hungry and he wasn't shy in showing her that. He took her   
into his mouth and alternated with blowing, licking and sucking along   
her nipple.  
Abbey clung to Jed's shoulders tightly. "You're way   
overdressed," she exhaled. She grabbed on to the fabric of his coat   
and pulled it off of him. As Jed continued to send shivers through   
her body, Abbey somehow managed to have enough concentration or   
willpower to get Jed's tie off. However, her fingers felt big and   
awkward as she tried to unbutton his shirt. Jed's attention was   
distracted, so he was of little help. Finally, after some   
frustration, Abbey pushed herself up, moving Jed with her, so he was   
standing in front of her. She reached in front of her, placed her   
hands inside the row of buttons and pulled apart as hard as she   
could. Buttons flew everywhere as the shirt was ripped from his body.  
"Wow...I can honestly say I've never had that done to me   
before,"  
Abbey said nothing as she removed the white tee shirt. She   
pressed her skin, which was still a little sticky from the chocolate,   
against his bare chest. "Take off your pants, Jed."  
"Whatever you say, Mrs. Bartlet," Jed answered, unbuckling   
his belt and then his pants. He stood before her in his boxers.  
"Those too." she murmured into his ear, running her   
fingernails along his back.  
Jed removed the last remnant of clothing and grinned   
sheepishly at Abbey.  
"What are you grinning at?" Abbey marveled.  
"I don't know. Don't know what else to do."  
"Well, if I have to tell you, then we're in worse shape than   
I thought," Abbey replied with a smile.  
"Don't move," Jed insisted as he turned away from Abbey.  
"Where am I gonna go like this?" Abbey asked, putting her   
hands on her hips.  
Quickly, Jed blew out all the candles but the ones right   
beside the bed. Then, he pulled down the covers of the bed and turned   
back around, "Knowing you, you'd take off down the hall or   
something...go after what's his name, the bell boy."  
Abbey jumped off the table, "Well, if you insist."  
"Get back here!" Jed shouted, lunging after her and grabbing   
her around the waist. He kissed her deeply and led her to the bed.  
"So, Mr. Bartlet," Abbey whispered. "What's next?"

"What's next?" Jed said, dipping his head back down to   
Abbey's neck and leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw and   
neckline. He pulled out the few pins in Abbey's hair and it tumbled   
down onto his face—it's smoothness and floral scent enveloped   
him. "How's that for starters?"  
"Not bad," Abbey purred, wrapping her arms around him and   
falling down onto the bed, taking him with her.  
"Guess I'll have to try harder," Jed replied, rolling on his   
side, pulling Abbey along.  
Abbey ran her right hand through Jed's hair and pulled his   
lips to hers, where she slid her tongue into his mouth, exploring him   
completely. As she probed him, her other hand ventured down to his   
chest, lightly scratching his skin with her fingernails. Jed moaned   
softly.  
"Abbey..."  
"Shh.." Abbey said, placing her finger over his lips. She   
laced her legs into his, so that her body was as close to his, but   
without a hint of penetration. Jed could feel the warm, moist heat   
of her against his leg as she moved her body against his. By now,   
there was no mistaking Jed's arousal, as he moved his hips against   
her thigh.  
"Mmm," Abbey continued, "seems like you're glad to see me."  
"Ya think?" Jed grumbled, nuzzling at her breasts again.   
This caused Abbey to gasp slightly and arch her back toward him.   
Emboldened by her receptiveness, Jed decided that it was time to take   
this a step further. He let his hand wander down the sides of her   
body and rest on her inner thigh. Inch by inch, his hand crept   
upward.  
"Yes, honey...yes," Abbey encouraged him, her legs falling   
open and inviting him to proceed.  
When Jed's hand reached Abbey's center, both man and wife   
sighed audibly, as though a great barrier had started to crumble.   
Unlike their previous intimate experiences, this was not rushed or   
anxious in the sense that they were two youngsters looking for a   
thrill in the sac. This was a man and woman desiring to begin a   
journey of discovery about one another: physically, sexually and   
emotionally.  
"A little faster, Jed," Abbey requested, unafraid of giving   
Jed some guidance and direction. Trust allowed her to feel this way.  
Jed complied eagerly and increased the pace and depth of his   
touch. He took note of the places that caused Abbey to moan and jump   
the most. He wanted to etch these places...and this moment in his   
mind forever.  
Abbey took in a deep breath and lowered her hand to Jed's   
hardness. She wrapped her hand around him and started to move her   
hand in tandem with Jed's caresses.  
Jed's breath caught in his throat. "Abbey, don't..."  
Abbey opened her eyes, shocked and looked at Jed, whose eyes   
were tightly shut. "Why not? Did I do something wrong?"  
"Wrong? No. But, if you do that much longer, this will be   
over...and I'm not ready for this to be over, yet."  
"Oh," Abbey replied with a smile. "What are you ready for?"  
Jed rolled over on top of her, kissing her all over. "I'm   
ready to make love to you."  
Abbey wrapped her arms around Jed. "You are? And, what   
exactly have we been doing up until now?"  
"Damn you, woman," Jed growled, pushing his hardness closer   
to Abbey's body. "You're going to argue semantics with me now?"  
Abbey grinned, "I told you a long time ago, Notre Dame; you   
need someone to challenge you..."  
"Yes, I remember...but now's not the time..."  
"Oh, ok.." Abbey moved her hands to Jed's bottom and rubbed   
the firm skin... "Are you ready?" she whispered deeply.  
"I've been ready since the day I met you, I think..."  
Abbey guided Jed's body to hers. Upon their union, Abbey   
felt tears welling up in her eyes. Jed noticed and cupped her face   
in his hands.  
"Are you all right?" he asked softly, his body moving   
instinctually, despite his concern for his wife  
Abbey nodded and the tears started to fall. Her body moved   
up and down with him, until they found their own rhythm and were able   
to control the tempo with a simple gesture or movement.   
Abbey's passion moved Jed to the point where he felt his own emotions   
on the brink. This woman—who managed to drive him crazy with desire   
and just plain drive him crazy sometimes—was the center of his   
universe. Should any one person be so much of a person's existence?   
It didn't matter, because Abbey was exactly that to Jed, and he was   
on top of the world.  
"Are you crying?" Abbey asked.  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Because I adore you, Abigail Bartlet, you move me beyond all   
words...and real men cry..."  
Abbey raised her hips even higher now, "You are all man,   
Josiah..."  
Even though Jed wanted this to last forever, he soon began to   
realize that wasn't possible. His body wouldn't allow it, no matter   
how much his mind and heart willed it to be so...  
Abbey looked at Jed and knew the conflict brewing   
inside. "Touch me again, Jed...touch me and it won't be long..."  
Somehow, Jed cleared his mind enough to process Abbey's   
request and he reached in between them and stroked her skillfully.   
Abbey moaned loudly now, as the combination of Jed's touch and deep   
thrusts sent her closer to the edge.  
The feel of Abbey's damp, hot skin, her body reaching—almost   
climbing—for him, and her moans were almost too much for him to   
bear. "Abbey, I can't..." he panted.  
Abbey nodded her head furiously, dug her fingers into his   
flesh and planted her lips firmly against his neck, suppressing her   
cries. As soon as he felt Abbey's hands grab him, Jed let go of his   
inhibitions, released into her completely and cried her name out loud   
for the world to hear.  
A few moments and numerous breaths later, Jed rested beside   
Abbey, who was propped up on his chest and in his arms. "Jed?"  
"Yeah?" he sighed.  
"We waited so long for this, why again?" she asked with a   
grin.  
"Because this was our time, Abbey...this was our time..." He   
snuggled closer to her. "Sleep with me now?" he asked quietly.  
Abbey nodded, rested her head down on his chest. Two breaths   
slowly became one as they drifted off to sleep.

Part Nine

Location:  London England

Time: December 1968

The door swung open to the second floor flat. Umbrella and   
briefcase in hand, Jed stood outside the doorway to shake himself off   
of the rain that had collected on his shoes and coat.  
"Don't track all that in the apartment!" Abbey called  
out   
from the other room.  
"Hello, honey. So glad to see you, too," Jed replied.  
Abbey rushed into the kitchen area, where Jed was. "I'm   
sorry, honey. Hi. Let me help you." She took the umbrella and   
briefcase from him, leaving the umbrella right by the door. "You   
know, this is much more useful for staying dry if you actually open   
it and use it."  
"Such a clever girl," Jed moaned. "Have you looked  
outside?   
It's pouring. No umbrella would due in these conditions."  
"How were classes?" Abbey asked, setting down his briefcase   
on the kitchen table and heading over to the stove to boil some water   
for Jed's tea.  
"Socioeconomic Conditions of the Early 20th Century was   
fine. I really like the professor. My students, however..."  
"Another bad day?" Abbey interrupted.  
"Those kids just don't want to learn, Abbey. First and   
second year students..."  
"What's so bad about them?"  
"They think they know it all! They question me constantly,   
challenge me...they're just starting out and they are convinced  
that   
they've got it all figured out." Jed took a seat at the  
kitchen   
table and opened his briefcase. "Look at these papers.   
Horrible.   
Just horrible. And there's this one young man who is driving me   
crazy. Gives his opinion all the time, thinks he knows it all.   
He's   
bright, but man..."  
Abbey turned back around to face her husband, grinning   
slightly.  
"What is so amusing?"  
"Sounds to me like you're getting a dose of your own   
medicine."  
"Abigail, what on earth are you talking about?"  
"Now you have an idea of what it must be like for your   
professors to have you in their classes."  
Jed's jaw dropped. "I am NOT like that."  
Abbey raised an eyebrow. "Ok." She turned to get out a mug   
and a tea bag.  
"Abbey!"  
"Mm?"  
"I'm serious!" Jed defended.  
"I know, dear. So am I."  
Jed looked first at Abbey, then at the   
papers. "Yeah...well...at least I had the intelligence to back  
it   
up. I would never turn in work like this."  
"Of course not, dear. But, you also didn't start your   
economics classes until you were in your third year. You were much   
more disciplined and focused by then. These are only kids."  
Jed held up some of the papers. "I wouldn't have turned in   
stuff like this, even as a freshman!" he insisted.  
"I know. But, you were a geek," Abbey said with a smirk.  
Jed wanted to be offended, but couldn't. He merely smiled   
back. "Ok, ok. I give...you win."  
Abbey smiled and gave him a wink.   
"I should go in and get started," Jed said with a sigh.  
"Already?" Abbey asked, taking the kettle off the   
burner. "You just got home. I'm going to start dinner. I  
thought   
that we could eat together for a change."  
"I know, sweetie. But, as you see, I have a ton of papers to   
correct, and I have to read 3 chapters of my own work by the day   
after tomorrow. Call me for supper and I'll eat with you,  
ok?" Jed   
stood up, took his cup of tea and his briefcase and headed toward the   
living room.   
Abbey stood in the kitchen for a moment, the disappointment   
evident on her face. She went to the entryway into the living room   
and watched Jed as he sat at the small desk against the far wall and   
in the corner. "We got a letter from home today."  
"Oh? From whom?"  
"My mom and dad."  
"Oh. What did they have to say?" Jed continued absently,   
getting his papers out of the briefcase.  
Abbey started to feel a little irritated now. "It's on the   
desk right there. You can read it for yourself."  
"Oh, good."  
"And, by the way.... my day was great, thanks," Abbey said   
casually, but with a slightly biting tone.  
"That's great, honey." He picked up the letter, glanced  
at   
it, dropped it back on the desk and started into the pile of papers.  
Abbey turned around and walked out of the room, deciding that   
later would be a better time to talk to him, because if she opened   
her mouth now, she might hurt him.

Part Ten

Abbey sat on the fire escape out side of the apartment,   
looking at the dishes on the kitchen table—a half eaten supper on her   
plate, and a supper not touched on the other. She had called Jed a   
few times, and he'd ask for just a few minutes more. A few minutes   
became a half hour, then forty-five minutes.... Sitting alone at   
table, she ate what she could, which wasn't much and then silently   
stepped out of the kitchen window and took a seat on the metal grated   
platform. Abbey closed her eyes and breathed in the damp air, still   
thick with the recently fallen rain.  
"Hello."   
Abbey turned to the voice. A woman, who appeared to be just   
slightly older than she, was sitting on the fire escape directly next   
to Abbey and Jed's apartment.  
"Hello," Abbey returned.  
The woman smiled. "I never thought the rain would stop.   
You'd think after living in England for a few months, a person would   
get used to the rain...Dreadful, really."  
"Where are you from?" Abbey asked.  
"The States. New York. My husband and I came over here so   
that he could finish his last year of medical school."  
"Medical school?" Abbey said, a hint of sadness evident in   
her voice. "I was prepping for med school—I'm still taking a couple   
of classes over here."  
"Why did you stop?"  
"Got married and my husband is finishing his graduate work at   
the London School of Economics."  
"Ah, yes. Excellent school," the neighbor said. "The things   
wives do for their husbands."  
"Yeah," Abbey answered, looking out into the distance.  
"Wow, I'm so rude. My name is Jessica Sinclair. It's nice   
to meet you...."  
"Abbey. Abbey Bartlet. It's nice to meet someone from home."  
"Where in the States are you from?"  
"Connecticut. My husband's from New Hampshire."  
"Well, Mike, my husband, is from New York. I spent most of   
my time growing up in New England. Vermont and Maine, mostly. I'd   
love to share stories with your husband sometime."  
"Good luck. He's rarely home...even when he is home," Abbey   
muttered.  
Jessica looked at Abbey and gave her a sympathetic   
smile. "Been where you are. With a doctor for a husband, I totally   
hear you. Once you go to medical school, you'll have your revenge."  
"If I ever get to medical school," Abbey sighed.  
"You will."  
Jessica turned around when she heard the window behind her   
open a little bit more. A tall, dark, attractive man climbed out the   
window. "Thought I'd find you out here," he said, stepping outside.  
"This used to be my hiding place," Jessica teased to   
Abbey. "So much for that idea."  
"Well, sweetie, once I discovered this is where you spend a   
lot of time, it really wasn't your `hiding place' any more." He went   
up to Jessica and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Supper almost   
ready?"  
"That's all you ever care about—`when's dinner' and `when are   
we going to bed'," Jessica nudged Mike.  
"Aw, come on. I just got off of a 15-hour shift. Can't   
blame me for being hungry."  
Jess laughed. "I guess not. It's almost ready. Oh, Mike.   
This is Abbey Bartlet, one of our neighbors."  
"Nice to meet you, Abbey. One of our neighbors?"   
"My husband, Jed, is inside, his nose still probably buried   
in a book," Abbey said quietly.  
"Uh, oh...Jess, is Abbey's husband sounding a little like   
someone you know?"  
"Yep," Jessica replied  
" I may need to go have a chat with Jed," Mike offered cheerfully.  
"Oh, yes...the expert...go inside and scrub up for dinner,   
doctor. I'll be there in a second."  
"All right, all right. Nice meeting you Abbey. See you   
soon." Mike waved and went back inside the apartment.  
"Why don't you and Jed come over for supper tomorrow night?   
We'd love to have you...and meet Jed."  
Abbey thought for a moment. "All right. Thank you. You're   
really the first people I've spoken with, other than Jed, since we   
arrived a few months ago."  
"Well, it's settled then. See you tomorrow. Night, Abbey."   
Then, Jessica stepped inside her apartment and shut the door.  
Abbey remained outside for a few more minutes, until she   
heard Jed calling her. She moved back into the kitchen. "Yes?"  
"Where did you go?" he asked, peeking his head into the room.  
"Out," she replied curtly.  
"Where's supper?"  
Abbey's eyes narrowed. "On the table, where it's been   
sitting for over an hour."  
Jed's faced dropped. "Oh."  
"I called you five times, Jed. You want to eat, go ahead."  
"What about you?"  
Abbey shut the window. "I ate already."  
Jed sat at the kitchen table, in front of his plate. He   
looked at Abbey's supper. "Doesn't look like you ate very much."  
"I sort of lost my appetite," she said quietly.  
"Abbey..."  
"No, Jed. Eat. I'm going to lie down. I'm tired." She   
turned to leave.  
"I don't have many more papers to do tonight," Jed called out.  
She stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn around. "Yeah,   
well. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, by the way, our neighbors   
have invited us over to their apartment for dinner tomorrow night. I   
had the audacity to accept for us." Abbey paused for a moment. "I   
hope that you at least have the common courtesy to show up for dinner   
tomorrow night."  
On that, Abbey turned and walked into the bedroom, leaving   
Jed sitting at the kitchen table alone.

Part 11

Time: December 1968—London, England  
  
Early the next morning, Jed sat alone, again, at the kitchen   
table and finished up his breakfast. Abbey was still asleep or at   
least pretending to still be...There had been no words between the   
two of them since last night. Jed knew better than to try to talk   
Abbey out of being pissed at him. Abbey needed time to calm down and   
come to that conclusion on her own. They may have only been married   
for about six months, but that was a lesson Jed learned long ago—and   
one he rarely liked to challenge.  
Finishing his toast, Jed decided to head onto campus early   
today, since he had dinner plans with Abbey and the neighbors—whom he   
didn't even know—later on. Jed knew that if he was late or missed   
this engagement, he might as well never come home. He headed into   
the living room, grabbed his briefcase and started for the door.   
However, he stopped and moved back toward the bedroom.  
Upon reaching the doorway, Jed simply stood there and watched   
Abbey in the bed, asleep. After a few moments, he quietly walked   
inside the bedroom and sat gently on Abbey's side of the bed. He   
leaned over, pushed a stray piece of hair from her face and softly   
kissed her forehead.  
"I love you, Abbey," he whispered. Then, he got up, picked   
up his briefcase and left the apartment.  
When she heard the door close behind Jed, Abbey rolled over   
and sat up in bed.  
"I love you, too, Jed."  
  
Later that afternoon, Jed bounded through the door and   
dropped his armload of books on the table. He rushed into the   
bedroom to get changed. He had five minutes before being considered   
late.  
"I was beginning to wonder," Abbey said softly as she   
finished getting dressed for dinner.  
"I'm sorry. I got here as quickly as I could. I wouldn't be   
late for tonight."  
Abbey stopped for a moment and just looked at Jed. "I see.   
It's not ok for you to be late or miss a dinner engagement with   
others, but with me, it's just fine?"  
Jed sighed as he removed his shirt and grabbed another one   
out of the closet. "Abbey, I don't think that now is the time to   
start this discussion."  
Abbey echoed Jed's sigh. "You're probably right." She   
picked up a necklace off of the top of the dresser and attempted to   
fasten it around her neck. Jed watched her as he finished buttoning   
up his shirt. After a second futile attempt with the necklace, Abbey   
hung her head in frustration.  
"Want some help with that?" Jed inquired.  
"I suppose. I'm not having any damn luck with this thing."  
Jed approached his wife carefully. He took the necklace from   
Abbey, turned her around so that her back was to him and lowered the   
necklace around her neck. As he fumbled with the clasp, he couldn't   
help but to notice the incredible softness of her skin. Even after   
he finished with the clasp, he found his hands caressing her neck.   
He closed his eyes.  
Abbey, in response, closed her eyes as well. His touch felt   
warm and certainly inviting. Taking in a deep breath, however, she   
stated, "Jed, I don't think that now is the time to start this   
discussion."  
Jed's hands stopped their caresses, but remained on her   
skin. "You're probably right," he replied, echoing Abbey's response   
from just a few moments ago.  
A large part of Abbey did not want him to stop, but she knew   
now was not the time for this. So, she tried changing the   
subject. "Mike and Jessica"  
"Huh?" Jed asked, abruptly pulled away from any thought of   
his wife and what he wanted to do right at that moment.  
"Our neighbors. Their names are Mike and Jessica Sinclair.   
I thought you should know that before we head over there."  
"Oh, yeah. Guess that's a good idea." Jed backed away and   
went to comb his hair.  
Abbey stood perfectly still and waited for Jed to finish.   
When he returned, he nodded his head and they headed out the door.  
  
A few hours later, things seemed a little less tense as the   
two couples began to get to know one another better. The food was   
excellent, as was the wine and the conversation began to flow   
freely. The two men were in the living room, talking about   
everything from school to books. Abbey and Jessica sat in the   
kitchen, drinking a cup of tea.  
Abbey smiled. "It's nice to see Jed talking with someone.   
He's always so busy. He rarely gets the time to socialize."  
"Doesn't he talk to you?"  
"Well," Abbey began, shifting in her seat. "Yes, but I would   
hardly call that socializing. Our conversations lately have been—how   
shall I say it..."  
"Strained?" Jessica asked, an eyebrow raised.  
"You could say that," Abbey replied with a smirk.  
"First year married, right?"  
"Right."  
Jessica laughed out loud. "I remember when Mike and I were   
first married. I thought that our first year would be..well...like a   
full year honeymoon. You know, happiness, love, romance every day."   
Jessica set her cup down on the table and leaned in close to   
Abbey. "Instead, I got a man who was in his final year of medical   
school, practically never home and when he was, he was either useless   
to me or wanted to jump me."  
Abbey chuckled at this.  
"It'll get better, Abbey. Jed seems like an o.k. guy, a   
little brainy, but o.k. And, he loves you."  
"I know."  
"Besides, you should learn now that a husband's first duty is   
to annoy the hell out of you." Jessica picked her cup back up and   
gave Abbey a wink.  
"Are you talking about us?" Mike asked, as he entered the   
room, with Jed right behind him.  
"Me?" Jessica answered innocently. "Never. You know I don't   
talk behind your back."  
"Right," Mike said, crossing his arms in front of him.  
"Well, at least I say nothing behind your back that I   
wouldn't say in front of you."  
Mike turned to Jed and nodded. "She's right. Listen, since   
we husbands are nothing but annoying," he continued with a grin. "I   
was thinking of taking a walk with Jed for a while."  
"You were eavesdropping!" Jessica exclaimed.  
"No, my dear, you just need to learn to speak a little more   
quietly." Now, Mike gave Jed a wink. "We just want to walk off some   
of this dinner."  
"Fine with me," Jessica said with a shrug. "Abbey and I will   
just hang out here and talk."  
Jed looked at Abbey and gave her a weak smile. He knew he   
was still on thin ice with her. "See you later?" he said to her.  
Abbey returned his smile. "Ok, Notre Dame."  
  
  
Abbey heard a bump and a crash that raised her out of a sound   
sleep. She reached over to wake Jed...  
"Jed! Wake up! I think someone's in the apartment!" she   
informed him in a loud whisper.  
Only Jed wasn't there. Maybe he was up already, having heard   
the noises in the apartment and went to investigate. After another   
crash, Abbey jumped out of bed, grabbed her robe and rushed out of   
the bedroom.  
When she reached the living room, she couldn't believe her   
eyes.  
"Josiah Bartlet!"  
Jed was stumbling around in the dark, looking disheveled to   
say the least. "Sorry, honey, didn't mean to wake you," he declared   
in a voice not quite his own.  
Abbey squinted to look at the mantle clock. "It's 3 a.m.!   
Are you just getting in?"  
"Uh, yeah..."  
Abbey took another few steps closer to him. Her eyes widened   
even more. "Jed Bartlet! Are you drunk?"  
"Um...just a tiny bit?" he said, more as question than a   
statement.  
"I thought you were going for a walk...." Abbey hands were   
now firmly on her hips.  
"Well, you see, Mike and I...Mike's a great guy, ya know. We   
did go for a walk. But, after a while, we sorta got tired of   
walking, so we thought we'd make a quick stop at one of the local   
pubs and then..."  
"Don't say anymore...I get the picture," Abbey said. "Come   
on, let's get you to bed."  
"That's exactly what I was thinking, sweet knees..." Jed   
returned with a grin and a slight slur.  
"Sweet knees?" Abbey echoed, walking over to him and offering   
herself as a means of support to get him to the bedroom.  
"I've always loved your knees, Abbey," Jed said wistfully.  
Abbey shook her head at Jed's drunken ramblings. "Come on,   
let's go.."  
She got him to the bedroom, where he struggled as she tried   
to remove his clothes.  
"Would you just hold still, please?" Abbey asked impatiently.  
"I'm supposed to be undressing you, sweetheart," Jed   
continued, but he struggled with the tie on Abbey's robe.  
"Give me a break, you can even stand up straight."  
"What I'm thinking of doing, we don't need to stand up   
straight. As a matter of fact, it's better laying down, I   
think...although, I wouldn't know that for certain."  
Abbey bit her lip, unsure of whether to slap him or laugh at   
him. She got the last of his clothes off, and left his boxers on.   
Jed, meanwhile, finally got Abbey's robe off of her after a bit of a   
struggle.  
"Aha! See! I told you I could do it!"  
"You are quite the talented man, Jed..."  
He wrapped his arms around Abbey and went in for a kiss.   
However, he lost his balance and fell on to the bed, alone.  
"Damn it to hell..." he muttered.  
Abbey remained standing at the foot of the bed, watching her   
husband.  
"So, now what, Lothario?"  
"I think..." Jed began and started to rub his head, "I need   
to lie down for a few minutes."  
"Brilliant idea, Einstein," Abbey answered.  
And within seconds, Jed was passed out on the bed.

Part Twelve

Early the next morning, Abbey stepped out of the kitchen   
window and back on the fire escape. Jed was still out cold in bed   
and Abbey couldn't sleep. Sunrise was just about to happen and Abbey   
took a seat with her coffee and waited for the view.  
"I'm afraid my husband is a bad influence," Jessica said from   
her perch nearby.  
Abbey looked over and smiled. "I don't think that Jed needed   
to have his arm twisted too seriously."  
"Actually, Mike said that Jed was an unwilling   
participant...at first."  
"Yeah. I told you, he doesn't socialize much. But, he's a   
fast learner."  
Jessica laughed. "He must be in pretty bad shape."  
"He's not awake, yet. He passed out a few hours ago. This   
is the first time I've ever seen him drunk."  
"Well, it probably won't be the last time—you realize that."  
"Yes, I'm afraid so," Abbey sighed.   
"Well, Mike promised to take me into the city today. I think   
I'll go wake him up in a special way and then get his butt in gear."   
Jessica chuckled and stepped into her apartment.  
Abbey sat outside and finished watching the sunrise. Yes,   
Jed would probably repeat this act of stupidity numerous times over   
the course of their lives. And, truth be told, it was nice to see   
that he was human after all.   
Still, she didn't want to encourage this type of behavior....  
Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind and, simultaneously, a smile   
crossed her lips.  
  
  
"Jed! Jed! Wake up!" Abbey said loudly, shaking Jed.  
"Wha..What?" Jed sat straight up and then immediately grabbed his   
head. "Good Lord...my head."  
"You need to get up, Jed! You're going to be late for your   
8am class!" Abbey said, pulling out clothes from the dresser and   
throwing them at Jed.  
"Huh? What time is it?"  
"7:30...now come on and move it!"  
"I can't move it," Jed whined.  
"Look, hot shot, it's not my problem that you were out until   
all hours—and it's not your students' problem. Get dressed."  
Jed moved as quickly as he could, not believing his bad   
luck. He had no lesson plans, no papers graded, nothing...of all the   
nights to go out on a bender. Oh, wouldn't Leo love this!  
He stumbled through the bedroom and into the living room to   
grab his books and briefcase. Abbey handed him a cup of black coffee   
and took a seat at the table.  
"I can't stay...I'll be home later," Jed called out, downing   
the coffee in one gulp and rushed out the door.  
"Bye, Jed!" Abbey called after him, sitting at the table with   
a smile on her face.  
  
Jed ran into the history building at top speed and made a   
beeline for his classroom. He hoped that his students weren't   
running the classroom into the ground—they were a lively bunch and he   
didn't want to get caught leaving them unattended because he was late   
as a result of a hangover.  
Jed opened the door to his room and was stunned at the   
absolute silence. There wasn't a soul in the classroom. He checked   
his watch. 8:10 a.m. Had the students come and gone already?  
Jed turned around to see another graduate students in the   
lounge, reading a textbook.  
"Jeff?"  
"Yeah, Jed?" the student responded, not even looking up from   
his book.  
"Where are my kids?"   
"Probably in the dorms, sleeping off last night's partying..."  
"What?" Jed asked, looking around, obviously confused.  
"Jed...have you been drinking or something?"  
"Huh? Me?" Jed replied quickly. "Why do you ask?"   
"It's Saturday, man. Go back to bed. Your students are home   
in bed. Looks a little like you could use some more sleep   
yourself."   
Jed looked at Jeff absently. "It's Saturday?"   
"Yep."  
"But my wife got me up.... told me I was late..."  
"Maybe she had a little too much to drink, too. Lost track   
of time."  
"No, no...Abbey never loses track..." Jed's voice trailed   
off. "I don't believe it..."  
Jeff finally looked up from his book at Jed and   
smiled. "Wife havin' a bit of fun with ya there, Jed?"  
Jed turned around and went for the exit, "Have a good   
weekend, Jeff," he said as he left the building.  
  
Abbey checked the mantle clock. 9:15. Any moment now...  
The door opened and slammed shut. "Abigail!?" Jed's voice   
boomed.  
"Yes?" she answered innocently.  
Jed dropped his stuff right at the door and stormed into the   
living room. "You did that on purpose!"  
"Did what?"  
"Woke me up from a sound sleep, told me I was late, rushed me   
out the door..."  
"First of all, dearest," Abbey began, "you were not sleeping   
soundly, it's called passing out..."  
"Whatever! More the reason. Abbey, it's Saturday!"  
"Yes."  
"So, why did you wake me up at that ungodly hour? That was   
totally unnecessary!"  
"And it was totally unnecessary to wake me up at the ungodly   
hour of 2am!"  
Jed sucked in his breath. "I did...what?"  
"That's right, pumpkin...you came stumbling into our home—  
sounding like a burglar or something."  
"Pumpkin?" Jed asked.  
"Hey, if you can call me `sweet knees', pumpkin is fair.."  
"I called you...sweet knees?"  
"You did...you don't remember that, do you?"  
"No," Jed offered quietly.  
"And you don't remember trying to come onto me with this   
macho bravado crap, do you?"  
"Um...no..."  
"Well, I do...and I wanted to make sure that you remember   
something from this whole little new experience."  
Jed took a seat next to Abbey. "I see. Well.... consider it   
a success, my dear."  
Abbey smiled and took Jed's hand.  
"So...." she began.  
"So..."  
Abbey stood up. "Since I know for a fact that it's Saturday,   
and that you have no classes or no papers due this afternoon—how   
about going to back to bed for a while?"  
Jed stood up now and held Abbey's hand tightly. "Sure, but   
can I sleep for a little while longer before you give me something   
else to remember today by? My head is killing me."  
"Come on. I'll get you some aspirin and we'll talk about   
that in bed."  
She led Jed toward the bedroom.  
"Did I really call you `sweet knees'?" Jed marveled.  
"Indeed, you did, pumpkin," Abbey teased.  
Jed stopped, looked at Abbey, shook his head and   
smiled. "Well, I always have liked your knees...."

Part Thirteen

Time: February 1969—London, England  
  
  
Jessica looked at Abbey and shook her head. "You mean you   
still haven't told him?"  
"No," Abbey said bluntly, looking away from her good friend.  
"You don't think you can keep this a secret forever, do you?"  
Abbey shrugged her shoulders.  
"I thought that you'd be happy that you're gonna have a baby."  
Abbey said nothing.  
"You weren't trying?" Jessica asked.  
"Sort of," Abbey stalled.  
"Sort of? How do you sort of try to get pregnant?"  
Abbey let out a long breath. "I don't know."  
"So, you're not happy about this?"  
"I didn't say that."  
"You didn't say that you were," Jessica continued to press.  
"Listen, you don't understand," Abbey snapped.  
"You're right, I don't. Why don't you try to help me   
understand?"  
"It's none of your business, ok? I really don't want to   
discuss it right now."  
"Fine," Jessica answered quietly. "I didn't mean to upset   
you."  
"No...no...it's not you, Jess...it's me. I haven't really   
got this in my head, yet—you know? I think I'm sort of in denial."  
"Why?"  
"I...I don't want to get too attached to this baby."  
Jessica looked shocked. "Abbey, you aren't thinking of   
getting an..."  
"NO! Heavens no. It's not that." Abbey stood up and went   
to the sink to get a drink of water. Instead, she just stood over   
the basin, her back to her friend. "I lost a baby some time ago...It   
was Jed's."  
"Oh," Jessica responded. "Abbey, I'm so sorry."  
"I had an ectopic pregnancy. It happened out of nowhere. I   
was devastated. I hadn't realized how much I wanted that baby until   
it was gone. Now..."  
"Now you're worried about losing this one, right?" Jessica   
rose and moved to Abbey, putting her hand on Abbey's shoulder.  
Abbey could only nod. "I didn't even realize I was pregnant   
this time until I figured out I missed two periods. Last time I was   
so sick, I knew pretty quickly. This time..."  
"You haven't seen a doctor, yet?"  
"No," Abbey whispered.  
"Abbey, you need to get checked."  
"I know. I'm scared."  
"It's hard to imagine you scared, Abbey." Jessica gave Abbey   
a smile. "You're strong...but I understand. Why don't I have Mike   
take a look at you."  
"I don't know..." Abbey said uncomfortably.  
"Listen, Mike can be a pain in the ass, but he's a damn good   
doctor. Let him take a look at you and your baby. That way, you can   
get this all out of your mind and tell Jed."  
Abbey considered this for a moment. "All right," she   
acquiesced. "When?"  
"He should be home in about a ½ hour."  
"Fine. I'll wait for him here."  
  
"Well, Abbey, you look fine. You're a little thin, but that   
will change in a few months, " Mike teased, putting his stethoscope   
back in his bag.  
"I haven't been eating much," Abbey confessed.  
"Well, you need to start eating. Have you been nauseous?"  
"No. Just not hungry."  
"Get over it. It's not just you that you need to worry about   
now," Mike said firmly. "I know you've been going through a lot.   
Newly married, moved across the ocean, husband constantly working.   
But, you need to take care of yourself. As a future doctor, you   
should know that better than anyone else."  
"Ok, don't scold me like my father," Abbey said, rolling her   
eyes. "What about....what about the possibility of this being   
another ectopic?"   
"Well, if it happens once, it can happen again. But,   
considering the fact that you're almost 3 months along, it seems   
unlikely at this point. You would have had some bleeding and pain by   
now. Still, you might want to go to the hospital for some basic blood   
work."  
"Ok..."  
"Ok. I'll wait outside while you get changed."  
"Thanks, Mike."  
"No problem," he said with a smile.   
He walked out of the spare bedroom where he had examined   
Abbey and found Jessica waiting outside the door.  
"Doctors or future doctors are the worst patients," Mike   
sighed as he shut the door behind him.  
"Yeah, you should know," Jessica tossed back. "She's ok?"  
"She's just fine. She needs to take care of herself, but   
she's fine."  
"Good. Listen, since you're done, I need to run to the   
store. Need anything?" Jessica headed for the living room and   
grabbed her purse.  
"Nah. You could have gone while I was with Abbey."  
"I know," Jessica said casually.  
"Or don't you trust me?" Mike asked his wife, with a wink and   
a playful slap on the bottom.  
"I trust you!" Jessica yelped, turning to face him. "Maybe I   
don't trust her," she joked.  
"Ha ha. Hey, on second thought, pick up some beer and chips."  
"Ugh...Ok. I'll be back shortly."  
  
Jed walked into his apartment, calling out for Abbey. He   
decided to come home early from work, it being the Friday before a   
campus vacation. Not getting an answer from her, he checked around   
the apartment. Abbey had been taking naps lately in the afternoon,   
and he thought that maybe she had dozed off. But, she was nowhere to   
be found.  
Jed chuckled. "She's probably over at Jessica's," he said   
aloud. He walked out the door and went next door. Finding the door   
partially opened he walked inside?  
"Jess?"  
"She's not here!" Mike called out. "Hey, Jed...how's it   
going?"  
"Fine, Mike. I was wondering if Abbey was around. I wanted   
to surprise her by coming home early today."  
"Uh, yeah, actually she is here."  
Over Mike's shoulder, Jed saw one of the bedroom doors open   
and Abbey emerge from it, appearing to be finishing buttoning up her   
shirt.  
"Abbey?" Jed's voice rose in question, but sounded weak.  
Abbey looked up, seeing Jed looking confused and pale. She   
looked downward at her appearance—and suddenly realized that this   
looked like...

Part 14

An ear-piercing silence filled the room as the three people   
in the room exchanged quick glances.  
"Jed..." Abbey began.  
"No," he said quietly, but did not move.  
"Now, Jed..." Mike continued, walking toward him.  
"I said NO!" Jed insisted, waving his hand and turning his   
head. Then, he quickly turned and left the apartment.  
Mike looked back at Abbey, whose eyes were wide and   
appearance slightly gray. "Want me to talk to him?"  
"No, I don't think that would be a good idea," she   
replied. "Thanks." She hurried out of there and back to her   
apartment.  
She found Jed sitting alone, in the dark, on the edge of   
their bed.  
"Jed..."  
Her only response was silence.  
"Are you going to talk to me or not?" she demanded.  
"What is there to say, Abbey?"  
"There's a lot to say, Jed."  
"Maybe, but I'm not sure I want to hear it." He stood up and   
walked into the living room.  
Abbey went right after him. "So, it's a simple as that. You   
don't want to hear about it, so there's nothing to discuss?"  
"Exactly," Jed said in a matter-of-fact tone. He picked up   
his coat.  
"You have no idea what you are talking about, Josiah, and if   
you would just stop and listen to me..."  
"Forget it," he called out and left the apartment.  
Abbey plopped into a chair in the living room and let out a   
yell of frustration. "Damn stubborn jackass!"  
Jess walked in soon afterward. "Mike told me what happened."  
"Didn't realize I was sleeping with your husband, did you?"   
Abbey remarked sarcastically.  
"You're not sleeping with my husband."  
"Yeah, mind telling my husband that?"  
"Didn't you?"  
"I tried. Damned fool wouldn't listen to me. He has his   
mind made up." Abbey sighed. "And, you know what pisses me off the   
most? Not the fact that that he's mad...but the fact that he could   
even think that I would be unfaithful to him."  
Jess sighed. "It's a misunderstanding, Abbey."  
"If he thinks I could sleep around on him, he doesn't know me   
at all, Jess...that's the issue...."  
  
  
Mike walked into the pub and found Jed exactly where he   
thought he would be: sitting in a dark corner with a good amount of   
empty glasses in front of him. Mike got himself a drink and   
approached Jed.  
"May I have a drink with you, Jed?" he asked.  
"Get the hell out of my face," Jed mumbled.  
"I thought that's what you might say. Fortunately, I don't   
take no as an answer very well."  
"Apparently not, but you're not talking to my wife, here,   
pal."  
Mike grabbed Jed by the collar, "Watch your mouth. Now, I   
came here to talk to you, but I can beat the crap of you, if you'd   
prefer."  
Jed looked Mike in the eye. "I'm the one who should be   
beating the crap out of you, you son of a bitch."  
Mike couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, I'm sure that's what   
you think. Now, can we discuss this like men, or are we going to   
have to go outside and settle it in the street?"  
Jed looked away and took another drink. Mike let him go and   
took a seat.  
"Jed...do you honestly think that Abbey and I would do   
something like that?"  
Jed made no reply.  
"Do you honestly think that Abbey would be unfaithful to   
you? God, Jed, for an intellect, you really are dense."  
Jed glared at Mike across the table.  
"That's right, buddy, I said dense. She adores you, Jed. She   
could never to that to you."  
Jed took another gulp from his drink. "I'm not saying I   
blame her..." he said quietly.  
"What?"  
"I'm never home...when I am my head is buried in books and   
papers."  
"Yeah..."  
Jed sat back in his chair. "She's alone most of the time.   
She's lonely."  
"True. Jess gets lonely, too, with my hours and all.   
Doesn't mean she's gonna sleep around."  
Jed shook his head.  
"So, this is all about your guilt for not spending enough   
time with Abbey?"  
Jed's eyes flared again. "Maybe, but I did see my wife   
coming out of one of your bedrooms getting dressed."  
"True," Mike confessed.  
"What am I supposed to think?"  
"Well, that's also true, but if you used a fraction of that   
brain of yours in your head, you'd know that there's something else   
that is going on."  
Jed pushed aside his glass. "Like what?" he asked   
skeptically.  
"Like Abbey came to me as a patient, not a lover."  
"What? A patient?"  
"That's right," Mike answered, taking a big drink from his   
bottle.  
"Is she sick?" Now, Jed's tone was now one of concern, not   
anger.  
"Not exactly."  
Jed leaned in closer to Mike, "What the hell is that supposed   
to mean?"  
"I think I should let Abbey talk to you."  
"To hell with that! I want to know!"  
"Then, go talk to your wife."  
"Mike!"  
"All I can say is this...your wife is not sick, all right?"  
Jed studied Mike's expression and then, for the first time   
since he came home from work, Jed finally used his brain.  
"Oh my god!" he stood up carefully. "Mike, can you get me   
home?"  
"Yeah, let's go." Mike said, leading Jed out the pub door.  
  
Jed opened the door to his apartment. Mike followed him   
inside, hoping to diffuse any glass or kitchen utensil throwing.   
"Abbey! Where are you?"  
Jess emerged from the living room. "She's not here, Jed,"   
she said quietly.  
"What? Where is she? Abbey?"  
Jess walked up to Jed. "She left this for you." She handed   
him a piece of paper.  
Jed looked at Jess, confused and took the sheet of paper. He   
opened it and read it, out loud.  
"Jed, I would think that by now you knew how much I love you   
and respect you. I guess I was wrong. I could never and would never   
cheat on you. The fact that you think I could says to me that you   
don't think much of me... I understand what it looked like, but if   
you knew me—really knew me like I thought you did—in your heart, you   
would have known the truth. I need some time to think about this.   
Alone. I love you, Jed. I just have a lot to consider now. Love,   
Abbey."  
Jed looked up at Jess and Mike, tears filling his eyes. "You   
have to help me find her..."

Part 15

"Jed, she said she wanted to be alone," Jess reminded him   
quietly.  
"You don't expect me to just sit here and wait for her to   
come back. I need to find her. I know I was a jackass, ok? So, I   
need to go find her and tell her that. Now, I'd really appreciate   
your help, but if you don't want to, fine—I'll go without you."  
"Of course we'll help. Any ideas of where she may go?" Mike   
asked.  
"I don't think she'd go very far, but then again, Abigail   
isn't the most predictable woman in the world. Just look around   
town. I have a few places that she may head to."  
"Ok," Mike said. "We can meet back here in an hour."  
Jed nodded and immediately took off out of his place.  
An hour later, the threesome met on the stairs outside the   
apartment building.  
"We tried the shops, the cinemas, the coffeehouses...we   
didn't find her, Jed," Mike informed him.  
"Yeah, I tried the libraries and bookshops. Even tried the   
hospital...no luck, either," Jed offered sadly. "Thanks, guys. I'll   
keep looking."  
"No, we'll help," Jess interrupted.  
"No. I need to find her. I appreciate your help," Jed   
looked down. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions before."  
"Don't tell me," Mike replied. "Find Abbey and tell her."  
"I will. Thanks again."  
Mike and Jess went inside and Jed walked in the opposite   
direction. It was after 10 p.m., and still no Abbey. She had been   
pissed before like this, and the thought of her disappearing scared   
him. The last time this happened, he didn't see her for months.  
Jed walked up and down the streets of town for another hour   
and then decided to head for home. As he made his way back, he   
stopped off at a chapel to offer a quick prayer of forgiveness and   
for Abbey to come home safely. "How many times can I screw this up?"   
Jed asked himself aloud. Finally, he decided to go home and wait for   
her there.  
He let himself in quietly. The apartment was dark, but Jed   
opted not to turn on the light in the kitchen. Instead, he headed   
directly for the living room, where he sat on in the second-hand,   
beaten up easy chair. He did not recline back, though. Leaning   
forward, he rested his elbows on his knees and then placed his head   
in his hands.  
"Where have you been?" the familiar voice asked in the   
darkness.  
Jed's head bolted upright. "Jesus, Abbey...you scared me to   
death!"  
"Where have you been?" Abbey asked again.  
"Where have I been?" Jed repeated, attempting to keep his   
voice calm. "I've been out looking for you! I went to the park, the   
libraries, the hospitals, and countless stores. Mike and Jess were   
even looking for you. Where the hell do you think I've been?"  
Abbey exhaled long and slow. "I don't know."  
Darkness still filled the room, but the couple's eyes were   
becoming adjusted to shadows—at least enough where they could make   
out each other's forms.  
"You shouldn't have taken off on me, Abbey," Jed said.  
Hesitating for only a second, Abbey replied, "You shouldn't   
have taken off on me, Jed."  
Now silence filled the room, along with the darkness.  
"Touch鬦quot; was Jed's only answer.  
"How could you think I would do something like that, Josiah?"  
"Abbey..."  
"I'm serious..."  
"I know!" Jed exclaimed. "It just looked really bad, Abbey.   
You walked out of the man's bedroom, getting dressed. Put yourself   
in my place. If you came into the apartment and Jess was there, and   
then I come out from the back pulling myself together..."  
Abbey thought for a moment, but said nothing.  
"You mean you're going to sit over there and tell me that you   
wouldn't be even the least bit suspicious, Abigail? That's bull."  
"I guess I would. But, you wouldn't even let me explain..."   
Abbey defended.  
"Would you have? At least right away? I think you're temper   
might have been in the way, too."  
Abbey frowned. "I don't know, Jed. I don't know how I would   
have reacted. But, maybe you could have stopped to ask..."  
"Look, I'm not going to deny I screwed this up, Abbey, ok? I   
was wrong. I'm sorry," Jed said, defeated.   
Jed looked at Abbey though the darkness. After a moment, Jed   
stood up and walked over to Abbey. He sat on the floor in front of   
her. He placed his hand on one of her knees. "Abbey?"  
"Yeah?'   
"Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?"  
Abbey looked at Jed, surprise widening her eyes. "How did   
you know? Did Mike tell you?"  
"Not exactly. When I demanded an explanation of why you   
were...well...you know...he said that he was seeing you on a   
professional basis. I sort of put two and two together."  
"Oh." Abbey sighed softly and leaned forward a little bit.  
"So, why didn't you tell me?" Jed questioned again.  
"I wasn't sure," Abbey began in a halting tone. "I've been   
feeling a little off, but not like...not like..."  
"Before," Jed concluded.  
"Yes." Abbey's voice was distant and sad. "I was scared,   
Jed. I think I've been in denial. I just can't bare the thought of   
losing..."  
"Now, that's enough," Jed said, placing his other hand on her   
knee. "Look at me. We'll get through this together." Jed looked up   
at Abbey, then raised his right hand and put it on her   
stomach. "Abbey, this should be a happy time..."  
"I know...it's just..."  
"I know," Jed said, rubbing her stomach. Then, he leaned his   
head on her. "So, did Mike say everything was ok?"  
Abbey put her hand on Jed's head and stroked his hair. "You   
mean, he really didn't tell you?"  
"No. Doctor/patient privilege, you know," Jed joked.  
Abbey smiled. "I suppose. Well, he thinks that I'm fine.   
Just a little thin. I haven't been eating."  
"I've noticed."  
"How?"  
"I just have. But, I knew if I said anything, you'd rip me a   
new one. I thought it was safer to stay quiet, at least for a little   
while. I'm going to make sure that you take care of yourself."  
Abbey laughed out loud now, "You can barely take care of   
yourself, Josiah Bartlet!"  
"Well, I can, if I want to...and besides, I'm not talking   
about me. I'm talking about the woman I love and our child. Now, do   
we need to go to the hospital or anything like that?"  
Abbey nodded. "Mike thought I should get some tests, just in   
case."  
"We'll go first thing in the morning," Jed stated firmly.  
"All right, Jed." She held him closer, now. "You know, you   
infuriate me. But, I still love you."  
Jed looked up at Abbey innocently. "I think one of the   
reasons you love me is because I infuriate you."  
"Oh, yes. You are right, there, Notre Dame. Wanna go to   
bed?"  
"No," Jed said, simply.  
"No?"  
"Let's just sit here like this for a while. Ok?"  
"Why? The bed's more comfortable."   
Jed started rubbing Abbey's stomach again. "I'm fine, if you   
are."  
Abbey smiled down at her husband. "I'm fine, Jed. Just   
fine."

Part Sixteen

Time: October 1969—London, England  
Authors Note: This section is dedicated to Cailyn and Erin—for   
obvious reasons...  
  
"Are you ok, Abbey?" Jed asked.  
Abbey looked at Jed with an unmatched intensity. "Do I look   
ok to you?"  
Jed swallowed hard and held Abbey's hand. "Well, to me you   
look amazing, but..."  
"I don't feel amazing right now," was the gritty response.  
"You're doing great," came the quick reply from Jed.  
As another contraction gripped Abbey, she squeezed Jed's hand   
tightly.  
"Ow!" Jed exclaimed, trying to pull his hand away.  
"Don't `ow' me, Notre Dame! You have no idea what `ow'   
means!" Abbey snapped.  
Jed sat silently next to his wife, understanding that Abbey   
had a point and that he should probably keep his mouth shut at this   
point.  
"You're gonna have to leave soon," Abbey said after taking a   
deep breath.  
Jed furrowed his brow. "Why?"  
"Give me a break, Jed. I don't need you passing out on the   
floor as I'm delivering our firstborn."  
Jed straightened his posture. "I would not pass out!"  
Rolling her eyes, Abbey looked over at   
Jed. "Please...there's a reason why husbands wait outside—and you   
are the textbook example as to why most men should not be in the   
delivery room. Someone gets a cut, you turn green."  
Jed hung his head.   
"It's all right, Jed. I'll be fine." Abbey took Jed's hand   
again.  
"I don't want to leave you, though."  
Abbey's breathing started to change again, and Jed knew that   
they were another step closer to seeing their child. He allowed   
Abbey to hold on tight as the pain ebbed and flowed throughout her   
body. Once her breathing returned to normal, she looked down at   
Jed's hand.  
"Did I hurt you?" she asked.  
"Nah," Jed answered.  
"Liar," Abbey replied with a smirk.  
Jed just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.  
The hospital room door opened and Abbey's doctor entered the   
room.  
"Hello, Mrs. Bartlet. How are you feeling?" he asked,   
checking her chart.  
"I've felt better, thanks," she replied with a playful   
sarcasm.  
The doctor smiled. "I'm sure you have. Mr. Bartlet, would   
you mind stepping outside so I can examine your wife?"  
Jed stood still for a moment, looking first at the doctor,   
then at his wife. Abbey nodded at Jed, indicating that it was ok.   
Jed sighed.  
"Sure," he agreed and went out into the hallway.  
Just a few moments later, a nurse went into the room. Jed   
didn't think much of it. Then, another minute later, another headed   
toward the room.  
"Excuse me," Jed said, stopping the second nurse. "Is there   
a problem?"  
"Mr. Bartlet, please, let me go inside," the nurse said as   
patiently as possible. "I'm sure all is fine. Please, just wait out   
here and we'll keep you posted."  
With that, the nurse disappeared into the room. Jed, feeling   
almost a sense of panic, sat in a chair located right outside the   
room. He prayed silently as images of what he and Abbey had   
experienced with her last pregnancy told hold in his mind. They had   
come so far and done so well with this baby. He had almost forgotten—  
those images had been tucked far back in his mind. He would never   
forget, but he didn't want them haunting them for nine months. But   
now...  
He looked down at his hands and noticed one of them shaking.   
Damn thing...it did that whenever he felt nervous. It was a   
nuisance, and revealed his weakness, even when he tried to push out   
the fears and uncertainty in his mind. His emotions could not be   
kept secret, though. His stupid hand was a tattletale. But, he   
couldn't control it—and he supposed that everyone had his or her own   
little nervous tic.  
Another few moments passed and the door opened. The nurses   
were wheeling Abbey out of the room.  
"Abbey?" Jed said, his voice pitch rising a little more than   
he had planned.  
Abbey looked up at him and smiled. "It's fine, Jed. It's   
just time, that's all."  
"What?"  
"She's about to deliver, Mr. Bartlet," the doctor   
said. "We're taking her to delivery. We'll let you know when she's   
ready for visitors."   
The nurses started to push the bed again, but Jed put his   
hand out.   
"Wait, please," Jed said. He leaned down and gave Abbey a   
kiss. "I'll be waiting for you right here."  
"You'd better," Abbey replied. "Now, let me go have this   
baby!"  
Jed took a step back and allowed them to continue down the   
hall and out of sight.  
He sat back down in the chair and took in a deep breath.   
Abbey was probably right about his not being the best candidate for   
going into delivery. But, waiting was even harder....

Part 17—Final Chapter

"I will not pace. I will not pace," Jed muttered under his   
breath. He had heard about it—he had seen it before...the   
stereotypical expectant father pacing the hospital corridors. Well,   
Jed told himself even before he arrived at the hospital with Abbey   
that he would not become that stereotype.  
Easier said than done...  
Jed had to almost will himself to remain in his seat. His   
eyes were locked in the direction where Abbey disappeared to deliver   
the baby. Every sound he heard, Jed hoped it was a nurse or the   
doctor swinging a door open to give him the good news: that mom and   
baby were fine. But, doors swung open, people came and went quickly—  
there was no news.  
Jed looked down and noticed his foot tapping an unconscious   
rhythm on the tiled floor. He heaved a heavy sigh. At least his   
hand had stopped shaking.  
"I need to calm down," Jed whispered to himself. He closed   
his eyes and took in a few deep breaths.  
"Mr. Bartlet?"  
Jed's eyes flew open; the rest of him remained perfectly   
still. "Yes?"  
One of the nurses stood in front of him, smiling. "Your wife   
would like to see you now."  
At this, Jed launched to a standing position. "Abbey...she's   
all right?" he asked breathlessly.  
"Just fine, Mr. Bartlet. Why don't you go see for yourself?   
They'll move her back to her room in a few minutes. But, she   
insisted that you come in right now."  
Jed grinned. "She can be pretty insistent."  
"Yes, she can. Go on. She's waiting."  
Jed hurried down the hall and went in through the double   
swinging doors.  
He stopped in his tracks as he saw his wife in bed, a small   
bundle in her arms.   
"Abbey?" Jed whispered.  
"Notre Dame, come meet your daughter," Abbey replied, her   
face beaming with a wide smile.  
"Daughter?" Jed's voice caught in his throat as he took a few   
tentative steps forward.  
"Yes, Jed. Your daughter."  
Jed approached the bed with reverence—for his wife, who   
achieved this incredible miracle...and for his daughter, who just by   
being there seemed to make everything else in the room fade away.  
Jed sat next to Abbey on the side edge of the   
bed. "Abbey..." Jed repeated, at a loss for words as he looked at   
the bundle in her arms.  
"You want to hold her?"  
"What?" he replied absently.  
"Do you want to hold her?"  
"Oh. Uh, yeah."  
Abbey held the child out to Jed, who took the baby in his   
arms and held her carefully. He said nothing. He just stared down   
at his daughter.  
"Jed?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You look as though you're afraid of breaking her," commented   
Abbey, with a gentle smile.  
"Well...she's just so tiny. So fragile."  
"She's tough, Jed. You won't break her."  
Jed returned his wife's smile. "I guess you're right. She   
takes after her mother."  
Abbey sat there, and watched her husband with their child.  
"I'm just afraid of..." Jed began, tears filling his eyes.  
Abbey put her hand on Jed's shoulder. "Afraid of what, honey?"  
"Now that she's here...she's so small and innocent...I don't   
want anything to happen to her."  
Abbey squeezed his shoulder. "Welcome to parenthood, Notre   
Dame. Having a baby is hard. Being a parent is harder."  
Jed nodded.   
"Jed?"  
"Yeah?" Jed answered, clearly distracted by his daughter.  
Abbey chuckled. "You aren't disappointed that she's a she,   
are you?"  
"WHAT?"  
"That we had a girl and not a boy..."  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't even hear that question,   
Abbey. She's beautiful. Now I have to girls to spoil."  
The three of them sat there in silence for a while. After   
some time, Abbey looked at Jed and asked. "What are we going to name   
her?"  
Jed looked at Abbey, then at the child. "Elizabeth," he   
said, as though the decision had been made long before.  
Abbey smiled. "Yes." She leaned into her family. "Hello,   
Elizabeth Bartlet. Welcome to the world."

End

Series concluded in "Epilogue: View of the Daughters"


End file.
